


Цветы жизни

by Duches



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может натворить Джим Кирк, когда ему только тринадцать? Все, что угодно. Особенно, если в его распоряжении будущий лучший экипаж альфа-квадранта, и речь идет о поцелуе самой Джадзии Дакс. И кстати: "Согласно уставу ЗФ, в случае форс-мажорных ситуаций командование принимает на себя присутствующий старший офицер. Если такового не будет, командование осуществляет человек или представитель иной расы, обладающий наибольшим авторитетом в представленной группе. Ему присваивается временное звание капитана."</p>
<p>Паша Чехов выглядит вот так: http://harmonia.tomsk.ru/pages/410/</p>
<p>What is Jim Kirk able to do when he is twelve only? Right answer: everything. Especially if he has the best crew in alpha quadrant at his disposal, and there is the kiss of Jadzia Dax at stakes! And by the way: "According to the Code of Starfleet, in the case of Force Majeure the command is to be assumed by the senior officer in presence. In case of absence of such a person, a human or a representative of any other race that possess the highest authority in the group is to assume the position. Such a representative is assigned to the temporary rank of captain."</p>
<p>Pavel Chekov in this text: http://harmonia.tomsk.ru/pages/410/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
— Да врешь ты все.  
— А вот и нет…  
— Не может быть.  
— Я не вру, я не вру, — со слезой в голосе проныл мелкий.  
— Паша, — угрожающе произнес Маккой, — Паша, клянусь Звездным Флотом, если ты врешь…  
Паша состроил лучшие щенячьи глазки во всем квадранте. По крайней мере, так считали девчонки. Девчонкам Маккой верил, хотя и подозревал — где-то в глубине души,— что делать этого не стоит. Но как можно не верить бело-розовой душистой Джоанне, так похожей на зефиринку?  
Увы, в данный момент Джоанны здесь не было. Зато была вся остальная мелкота, которую поручили заботам Леонарда. Как будто у него не было других дел, кроме как сидеть с малышней. В конце концов, он взрослый пятнадцатилетний парень. Почти мужчина. Вот вчера на подбородке вылезли два прыщика, наверняка потом появится щетина. И вообще, два волоска — это уже почти целая борода.  
И его, почти мужчину, заставили смотреть за этой бандой малолетних преступников. Потому что на станции объявлена тревога и все взрослые были очень-очень заняты. А Леонард, между прочим, вполне мог бы помочь. Не зря же он обучался у доктора Башира. Он умел накладывать гипс и даже зашивать раны. На самом деле, ни одной настоящей раны он еще в глаза не видел, но уже месяц тренировался накладывать швы на реплицированных свиных ножках.  
А его запихнули на обзорную палубу сектора четыре с кучей малышни, не приняв во внимание все его умения.  
Папа, прежде чем умчаться, сказал, что надеется на него и нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы присмотреть за детьми пару часиков.  
Ага, ага. Так может говорить только человек, который никогда не находился в одном помещении с малышней больше, чем четверть часа. А Леонард сидел с ними уже два часа. И пока этому конца и края не было видно.  
Двери по-прежнему оставались заблокированы, и над ними горел красный огонек тревоги.  
Но в данный момент тревожный сигнал Леонарда не интересовал. Все его внимание занимал этот мелкий засранец Паша, явно готовившийся зареветь. И если он это сделает — пиши пропало. Вслед за ним, по цепочке, начнут кукситься и другие. И что тогда делать?  
Только выкидываться в открытый космос и прощай, медицинская академия Звездного Флота.  
Между тем нижняя губа Паши задрожала, и Маккой затосковал в ожидании неминуемой катастрофы. Но тут, не иначе как милостью Генерального Штаба ЗФ, пришло спасение.  
Сын Джорджа Кирка, героя квадранта, капитана USS “Кельвин”, чудом спасшего и корабль, и экипаж.  
И вот этот самый сын, тонкий светловолосый мальчишка, лет тринадцати, подошел к Чехову и слегка дернул его за кудрявый чубчик:  
— Слышь, малой, мы тебе верим!  
— Но… — Леонард не мог стерпеть такого.  
— Помолчи, Боунзи!  
— Как ты меня назвал?  
— Боунзи. Только ты у нас вечно возишься со свиными косточками.  
— Это не косточки, а ножки. И я… — пылко начал возражать Леонард, но был прерван повелительным взмахом руки.  
— Неважно, — и Кирк-младший присел возле малыша. — Паша, не реви. Конечно, мы тебе верим.  
— Правда? — Чехов засветился, как фонарь на Променаде. Он не умел долго обижаться.  
— Правда. Ты же солидный мужик. Тебе пять лет…  
— Пять лет и семь месяцев, — в волнении пропищал Чехов.  
— Тем более. Пять лет и семь месяцев. Конечно, ты уже целовался.  
— А… — нет, Маккою положительно было, что возразить на это возмутительное заявление, но развернуться ему не дали.  
Кирк продолжил свою речь:  
— И я думаю не один раз… С кем чаще всего? С мамой или с сестрой?  
Чехов продолжал сиять:  
— С мамой, и с сестрой, и однажды меня по голове потрепала сама леди Дакс. Вот так, — и он взлохматил свой и без того взъерошенный чубчик.  
— Ого, мелкий… Да тебе повезло… — уважительно кивнул Кирк.  
На этом конфликт, к удовольствию Леонарда, был исчерпан.

* * *  
Спустя какое-то время, когда стало ясно, что в ближайшее за ними никто не придет, Леонард при помощи старших детей накормил мелкоту и уложил спать в реплицированные спальники.  
Те, кто постарше, собрались в углу обзорной палубы, где за кадками с деревьями стояли несколько скамеек и были разбросаны большие подушки.  
— А ты, молодец, Джуниор, — сказал он младшему Кирку.  
— Джим.  
— Ага. А я Леонард.  
— Мы будем звать тебя Боунзи.  
Леонард задумался. Звучало неплохо, но хотелось чего-то более мужественного.  
— Тогда уж просто Боунз.  
— Заметано, — и они хлопнули друг друга по ладони.  
— Мальчишки, — наморщила нос Нийота Ухура, дочь торгового представителя Земли. Ее мать была одной из признанных красавиц станции, и дочка, несмотря на нынешнюю легкую лопоухость и большой рот, обещала вырасти в такую же красотку. — Вам до леди Дакс, как до Юпитера на тихоходном грузовичке доварповой эпохи.  
— Не скажи, — запальчиво произнес Кирк.  
— Ой-е-е-ей… ты еще скажи, что леди Дакс в тебя влюбится. Тоже мне герой любовник.  
Кирк насупился:  
— Может и не любовник, но спорим, что леди Дакс меня поцелует... и… и… я буду звать ее Джадзия.  
— Ну ты и наглец, Джуниор, — восхищенно пробормотал Маккой. О Джадзии Дакс на станции ходили самые разные слухи, но никто не оспаривал утверждение, что она была самая… самым… красивым триллом-симбионтом в этом квадранте. И самым неприступным.  
Рассерженная Ухура напоминала осу:  
— Спорим! Только она не должна целовать тебя в щечку. Все по-настоящему, в губы.  
— Легко, — заявил Кирк с бравадой, которой на самом деле не чувствовал, но внутри все дрожало от еле сдерживаемого азарта. — Заключаем пари?  
И он протянул ей руку. Нийота крепко пожала ее в ответ.  
— Если тебя поцелует леди Дакс, то я признаю, что ты станешь самым крутым капитаном в этом квадранте, а если нет…  
— Поцелует, — заявил Джим, — и ты будешь у меня офицером связи и будешь меня во всем слушаться. Боунз, разбей!  
Ухура фыркнула и задрала нос.  
— Чем заниматься глупостями, лучше бы придумали что нам делать.  
— А что делать… Попозже пойдем и посмотрим, что случилось…  
— Как? Мы ведь заперты.  
— Да ладно… Там замок вскрыть — плевое дело.  
Дело оказалось не таким уж и плевым. Джим пыхтел над замком уже четверть часа, но красный предупреждающий сигнал и не думал гаснуть.  
Леонард попытался прийти к нему на помощь, но успеха не добился.  
Нийота выразительно вздохнула и покрутила пальцем у виска.  
Надо было признать, что они зашли в тупик.  
— А что вы тут делает, а? — раздался сонный голос Паши Чехова.  
— Иди, иди отсюда, мальчик, — махнула ему Ухура. — Тебе спать надо.  
Паша надул губы:  
— Я к маме хочу.  
— Все хотят…  
— Ну, что вы тут делаетееее? — голос Паши взлетел на пол октавы.  
— Так он нам весь курятник перебудит, — шепнул Джим на ухо Боунзу и решительно присел перед мелким на корточки. — Паша, — сказал он проникновенно, — мы пытаемся взломать код компьютерного замка, чтобы пойти посмотреть, где твоя мама.  
Паша посветлел лицом:  
— Правда?  
— Правда, мелкий. Но у нас ничего не получается. Там стоит отличная защита. Наверное, “Антарес” в версии 65.2 или 3. Я пока не знаю, как с этим справиться, но обязательно придумаю.  
— Но это же просто. Там надо зайти в подсистему, найти матрицу доступа и ввести команды, которые последовательно отменяют друг друга. Они откроют подпространство четырехмерной проекции пространства безопасности.  
— Так … Стоп… Откуда ты это знаешь?  
— Я гений, — просто ответил Паша, который со своими локонами, широко распахнутыми глазами и прочей лабудой больше походил на ангелочка, чем на компьютерного гения. — Только вам придется меня подсадить, я до консоли не дотянусь.  
И он застенчиво улыбнулся.  
— Боунз!  
Леонард вздохнув, присел на корточки и водрузил Пашу себе на шею:  
— Все видно?  
— Дададада, — зачастил Паша и ушел в компьютерные глубины. Через сорок секунд раздался характерный писк, сигнал тревоги погас, и дверь бесшумно отворилась.  
Чехов в мгновенье ока скатился с Леонардовой шеи и рванул к свободе и маме, но Кирк оказался проворнее и перехватил его буквально на полдороге.  
— Ты чегоооо? — Паша явно готовился повторить трюк с фирменным дрожанием нижней губы.  
— Тише, гений… Подумайте сами, если бы на станции все было в порядке, то разве за нами бы уже не пришли?  
— Ты думаешь... — Леонард был готов признать правоту Джима.  
— Да я практически уверен, что дело нечисто. Нужно провести разведку. Я быстро.  
— Почему это ты, — взъерепенился Боунз.  
— А кто еще? Боунз, ты уже слишком заметный, у Нийоты платье, на пузе неудобно ползать… Не Пашу же посылать...  
— Я готов, — встрепенулся мелкий.  
— Паша, мы должны сохранить тебя как полноценную научную единицу.  
— Да, капитан, — Чехов с обожанием уставился на младшего Кирка. Полноценной научной единицей его еще никто не называл. Даже леди Дакс.  
— Ведите себя тихо… Я скоро, — и с этими словами Кирк выскользнул за дверь.  
Леонард помнил, что проход на эту маленькую обзорную палубу находился в крохотном тупичке за Променадом. Об этом месте мало кто знал, в основном, немногочисленные влюбленные парочки устраивали здесь пикники. Очевидно, именно из соображений безопасности это место и было выбрано для размещения детей.

* * *  
Кирк вернулся буквально через пять минут. Бледный и немного испуганный.  
— Что там? — не утерпел Леонард.  
— Тише! — шикнул на него Кирк, — Паша, сможешь запереть отсек так, чтобы можно было открыть только изнутри?  
— Эээээ, да…  
— Давай, быстро и тихо.  
И Паша все сделал — быстро и тихо. Как только дверь была надежно заперта и Пашу опустили на пол, Нийота Ухура решила, что она слишком долго молчала в нынешней ситуации:  
— Я требую объяснений, Джим Кирк! Что происходит?  
— На станции — ромуланцы.  
Боунз присвистнул:  
— Ну, не фига ж себе. Как они здесь оказались?  
— Не знаю. Только видел их Променаде с оружием, и никого из наших взрослых не было.  
— Аааа? — протянул Боунз, мучительно раздумывая, как бы исхитриться задать вопрос так, чтобы не понял мелкий, но Кирк уже догадался сам:  
— Нет, следов эм… чего-то красного я не видел.  
— То есть крови не было? — раздался чей-то незнакомый испуганный голос. Боунз оглянулся. Пока они тут занимались рекогносцировкой, проснулись остальные дети и теперь вся толпа стояла и смотрела на него, как на виновника всех бед.  
Кто-то уже начал подвывать от страха, кто-то молча плакал. Прочие с испугом смотрели на Боунзи, ожидая, что он, как фокусник из шляпы, откуда-нибудь немедленно достанет их родителей.  
— Тихо! — вдруг рявкнул Джим Кирк. — Раз на станции непонятно, что происходит, я объявляю военное положение. Вы все считаетесь временно зачисленными в экипаж. Это понятно?  
— Да, капитан…  
— Да, капитан.  
— Да, капитан… — понеслось со всех сторон. Эти дети были космическими детьми и прекрасно понимали, как нужно вести себя в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Их родители жили в космосе годами и везде таскали их за собой. А космос — это такое опасное место, которое никогда не прощало ошибок.  
— Сейчас мы…  
И тут раздался стук.  
— Что это? — настороженно спросила Ухура.  
Никто не успел ничего сказать, как на пол спланировала решетка и из отверстия в воздуховоде осторожно высунулась черноволосая голова.  
— Простите, — вежливо сказала голова, — могу я вылезти?  
— А ты кто такой? — Маккой не собирался доверять первому встречному, тем более тому, кто ползает по воздуховодам.  
— Извините, я Спок, сын посла Сарека.  
— Господи, — с чувством сказал Боунз и прикрыл глаза рукой, — только зеленокровых гоблинов нам тут не хватало.  



	2. Chapter 2

2.  
В глубине души Боунз признавал, что появление Спока было как нельзя кстати. Но только в глубине, чтобы некоторые зеленокровые личности, у которых даже печень не там, где ей положено быть, не слишком задавались.  
Но юный вулканец и не думал задаваться.  
Он почему— то сразу и безоговорочно признал главенство Джима Кирка и теперь докладывал ему обстановку, совершенно не обращая внимания на таращившуюся на него Ухуру.  
— Ты его знаешь? — тихонечко спросил у нее Леонард.  
— Да, — выдохнула та и благоговейно прижала руки к груди. — Это Спок, сын…  
— Да он представился… — досадливо махнул рукой Боунз. — Откуда ты его знаешь? Он же не ходит в общие классы для обучения.  
— Он дома учится, — Ухура не спускала глаз с предмета своей увлеченности.  
— И?  
— Что и? Ааа. По просьбе мамы, леди Аманды, он ходит в танцевальный класс. И меня иногда ставят с ним в пару.  
Боунз поперхнулся следующим вопросом. Сам он, как и большинство станционных мальчишек, считал танцы сугубо женским никчемным делом и не мог себе вообразить, как можно ходить в танцкласс добровольно.  
— Да ладно?!  
— Что тебя удивляет, Леонард Маккой? — повысила голос Ухура, привлекая внимание Кирка и Спока.  
— Ребят, вы что не слушаете? — Джим сурово сдвинул брови. Надо было признать, что капитанские замашки он освоил на уровне. Жаль только голос иногда несолидно давал петуха.  
— Прости-прости, — прошептал Боунз, старясь не обращать внимания на осуждающий взгляд Спока.  
— С твоего разрешения, я продолжу… По моим наблюдениям, на Променаде сейчас около тридцати ромуланцев. Трое — в оперативном центре. Еще человек десять рассредоточены по станции, и примерно столько же охраняют пленников.  
— Пленников? — Джим закусил губу. — Случайно не знаешь, кого?  
— Знаю, что дипломатов и их семьи держат отдельно. В одной из кают-компаний жилого кольца. Большинство изолировано на главной обзорной палубе уровня пять.  
Леонард вмешался:  
— А как же корабли поддержки?  
Джим задумался.  
— USS “Дефайент” ушел на перехват. Отец сказал, что был принят сигнал SOS в одной из баджорских колоний. Судя по донесениям, дело слишком серьезное.  
— А корабль твоего отца?  
— “Кельвин” ушел на звездную базу 375 для обновления ПО. Завтра ему на смену должен прийти “Волга”.  
— Делаааааа, — глубокомысленно протянул Леонард.  
— Я хочу отметить, — Спока невозможно было сбить с мысли, — что линейный корабль “Волга” не обладает нужным для захвата станции вооружением.  
— Приплыли… — мрачный сарказм так и лез из расстроенного Леонарда.  
— Мы никуда не плыли….  
Джим махнул рукой:  
— Это идиоматическое выражение. Не обращай внимания.  
Он вызвал на компьютерной панели план станции:  
— Вот. Давай отметим, где ты видел ромуланцев.  
— Вот здесь, здесь и здесь.  
Они замолчали, красных точек на схеме было удручающе много. Джим покрутил головой:  
— Наверняка они еще охраняют и стыковочные шлюзы, и переходы с уровня на уровень.  
— Я не видел сам, но считаю такое развитие событий вполне вероятным.  
— Скорее всего… и значит, на станции их порядка человек двухсот? — задумался Джим.  
— Не думаю, — покачал головой Спок. — Скорее, порядка восьмидесяти. Может быть, сто. И примерно столько же должно было остаться на звездолете.  
— Каком звездолете? — подскочил Джим.  
— На вот этом… — сказал кто-то из детей, прилипших к огромному окну обзорной палубы. Поляризацию уменьшили, и теперь за окном был отчетливо виден хищный силуэт ромуланского корабля.  
— Ну, ни хре… — Боунз споткнулся на слове. В конце концов, здесь были малыши. — В смысле, ого!  
— “Нар…”, “Нарэйд”, “Нарада”, — наконец прочла Ухура. — Он называется “Нарада”.  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
— Я собираюсь стать ксенолингвистом, — задрала нос Ухура. — Моя работа по сравнительному анализу некоторых глаголов вулканского и ромуланского языков был признана лучшей на конкурсе ученических работ.  
— Тогда ты — Нийота Ухура, — Спок с интересом посмотрел на нее. Та зарделась. — Я бы хотел обсудить с тобой значение глагола “lamekh” при....  
— Э… тише-тише-тише… — Кирку явно не понравилось такое переключение темы. — Давайте-ка вернемся к нашим баранам.  
— Я не вижу здесь никаких баранов, — в выдержанном тоне Спока мелькнули растерянные нотки.  
— Это идиоматическое выражение, — хором произнесли Маккой и Кирк.  
Спок выпрямился еще сильнее, хотя казалось, что и выпрямляться уже некуда:  
— В таком случае, я прошу вас воздержаться от употребления подобных выражений на время нашей миссии. Моя результативность, в случае употребления идиом, снижается, — он на секунду задумался, — на 23,6 %, что недопустимо, учитывая сложность и опасность взятой нами задачи… Простите, почему вы так на меня смотрите?  
Все трое таращились на Спока в глубоком изумлении.  
— Ну нифига себе, — глубокомысленно произнес Кирк, теребя мочку уха.  
— Дааааа, — вслед за ним протянул ошарашенный Боунз. А Ухура не сказала ничего и продолжила смотреть на Спока влюбленными глазами.  
— Кхм-кхм, — наконец откашлялся Джим. — Давай так, Спокито, мы постараемся не употреблять подобных выражений, а ты включишь свои гениальные мозги и попробуешь все-таки не понимать все слишком буквально. Лады?  
Спок немного подумал:  
— Это будет приемлемо. И меня зовут Спок.  
— Заметано! — Джим уже практически хлопнул маленького вулканца по плечу, но в последний момент, вспомнив уроки ксенобиологии, затормозил и неопределенно потряс рукой.  
— Благодарю, что сумели воздержаться от тактильного контакта, — чопорно произнес Спок.  
— Ерунда! Обращайся! — Казалось, ничего не может сбить с Кирка излишнюю самоуверенность. — Так, давайте определимся с нашими дальнейшими действиями.  
— Дождаться взрослых, — предложила одна из девочек постарше. Маккой совершенно не помнил, как ее зовут. Он не интересовался жизнью девчонок. Вот разве только Джоанной.  
— Взрослые в плену, — напомнил ей Джим. Девочка поморщилась, будто съела кислый лимон, но Кирк не обратил на это никакого внимания и безжалостно продолжил, — а нас могут обнаружить в любую минуту. Как только кто-то обратит внимание на логи внутренней безопасности. Там будет виден источник потребления большого количества энергии.  
— Но мы можем выключить свет!  
— Глупости, — Нийота Ухура хоть и была девчонкой, но не собиралась проявлять солидарность со своим полом. Особенно если этот пол предпочитал тупить, — кроме света у нас репликаторы, коммуникаторы, компьютеры, включенные в общекорабельную сеть, сенсорные замки и даже туалеты. Для очистки и переработки отходов тоже нужна энергия.  
— Значит первым делом надо максимально снизить потребление энергии, — предложил Сулу. Маккой помнил этого этнического японца, увлекающегося фехтованием и ботаникой. Они пересекались на некоторых уроках, хотя близко не дружили. — Отключить репликаторы, выйти из сети…  
Все замолчали, подавленные перспективой оказаться в темном, мрачном помещении, без намека на удобства.  
— А вот и не надо… — раздался голос Паши. — Можно перепрограммировать систему, чтобы все логи были бы переведены на места скопления ромуланцев.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, — медленно проговорил Кирк, — что они будут считать, что всего лишь стали больше есть и чаще ходить в туалет?  
— Ну да, — Паша начал возбужденно подпрыгивать. — Понимаете, в этом случае мы лишь немного ужмемся.  
— Но они все равно обнаружат эту палубу на плане станции. Не будут же они такими идиотами, чтобы не проверить все помещения?  
— Ну, наверное, будут… — неуверенно предположил кто-то.  
— Я думаю, — степенно сказал Спок, — что можно будет удалить отсек с планов станции или переписать его, как технический.  
— Например, резервуары отходов жизнедеятельности. — подхватил Кирк, — в этом случае они сунутся сюда в последнюю очередь. Но для этого надо будет взломать центральный компьютер.  
Спок пожал плечами:  
— С помощью мистера Чехова я справлюсь с поставленной задачей.  
— Уверен?  
— На 76,8%.  
— Ого! — и Кирк отсалютовал Споку.  
— Вот ведь зеленый позер, — пробурчал под нос Маккой.  
— Звонок, — Кирк взъерошил чубчик Паши, — мы на вас надеемся. На тебя и Спока.  
Мистер Чехов напыжился, изо всех сил, пытаясь выглядеть старше, и отсалютовал капитану в ответ.  
Но тут Маккою пришла в голову ужасная мысль. сначала он задвинул ее куда поглубже, считая, что она там соскучится и исчезнет, но мысль не желала никуда уходить. И тогда он решился ее озвучить:  
— Они же… — у него перехватило горло от волнения, он сглотнул и продолжил, — они же поймут, что на станции нет детей… и…  
— ...и будут искать, — убито закончил Сулу. — Тотальный обыск.  
Тотальный обыск станции был бы катастрофой, которую не смогли бы предотвратить никакие подмененные логи. В этом случае с помощью трикодеров, анализаторов и прочей технической хрени обыскивались все помещения, без исключения. В уже обысканных отключалась подача энергии и выкачивался воздух.  
— Если мы, а тем более Спок, попадем в руки ромуланцев, то станем рычагом невероятного политического давления. — Ухура не зря считалась отличницей.  
— В моем случае, это неважно, — бесцветно проговорил Спок.  
— Почему?  
— Вулкан никогда не согласиться на серьезные уступки в обмен на жизнь одного индивида. Группа важнее, чем один.  
— Но это же неправильно, — Боунз сам не заметил, как дал петуха.  
— Это основополагающий принцип. Отец… Посол Сарек поступит так, как велит ему долг. Но… — он прикрыл глаза, набираясь мужества, — я боюсь, что мама… что маму… что маме будет плохо…  
Все отвели глаза, слишком больно было смотреть на волнующегося вулканца. Но Паша, в силу возраста и собственной исключительности, деликатностью не страдал.  
Он подошел к Споку, взял его за руку своей маленькой ладошкой, и глядя ему в глаза сказал:  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Кирк поднял руку.  
— Значит, мы не должны попасться, у нас нет такого права.  
— Я знаю, — пискнула вдруг Дженис Рэнд. Боунс отличал ее от всей прочих по необычно заплетенным косам. Мама у Дженис была затейница и постоянно выплетала из волос своей дочери что-нибудь экзотическое. Иногда казалось, что прическа Дженис куда больше ее головы. — Я знаю, что нужно делать.  
Боунс скептически приподнял бровь. Что умного могла посоветовать тринадцатилетняя девчонка, которая и на уроках-то никогда умом не отличалась. Только вавилонами на голове. Но Кирк, не обратив никакого внимания на задранную бровь, велел:  
— Рассказывай!  
— Ну, вы же все знаете, что на Гильди Прайм полетела школьная экскурсия. Лучшие ученики.  
Боунз нахмурился. Джоанна как раз улетела с этой экскурсией. Его извечный соперник за внимание Джо, Джей Сиско тоже полетел. Что сулило большие неприятности. Потому что он был там, с самой красивой девочкой станции, с его зефиринкой, а Леонард был здесь и никак не мог повлиять на ситуацию.  
— И что? — поторопил он раскрасневшуюся Дженис.  
— Ну, наверное, можно заменить информацию и сделать так, что мы все улетели…. Ну… не только отличники… а мы… все… ну, типа… — она говорила все тише и тише, и под конец уже шептала, заливаясь пурпурным румянцем.  
— А это мысль… — Кирк попытался погладить ее по голове, но лишь неопределенно поводил рукой в воздухе, боясь разрушить конструкцию. — Только вот… а вдруг они поймут, что полсотни детей вряд ли можно запихать в один шаттл?  
— Мы можем спрятать пару шаттлов.  
— Как спрятать? — удивился Кирк. — Погодите, кто это сказал?  
— Ну, я… — плотный крепыш, по виду ровесник Кирка, поднял руку. — Я — Скотти, мы только на прошлой неделе прибыли на станцию. Я это… предлагаю… спрятать пару шаттлов, или сколько там поместится.  
— Где поместится?  
— В ангаре. Вот, смотрите…  
Скотти оглянулся вокруг, но не нашел ничего подходящего. Он уже начал примериваться к кадке с туей, но Дженис Рэнд догадалась и сунула ему в руки розовый девчачий блокнот и ручку с пушистыми перышками на конце.  
Скотти с сомнением посмотрел на ручку, но делать было нечего, пришлось брать. И он приступил к объяснениям.  
— Вот ангар, — он короткими, уверенными штрихами набросал схему. — Наверняка, он сейчас перекрыт силовым полем и любое перемещение шаттлов будет зафиксировано автоматикой. И, скорее всего, у них стоит какой-нибудь бот с автоматическим оружием, который расстреливает всех, кто пытается улететь. Ну, то есть, на их месте я бы так сделал.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Надо поднять блокирующий герметичный щит в конце ангара, вот здесь, — он ткнул ручкой в нужное место. — И тогда как минимум два шаттла будут спрятаны за стеной, вообще никак не отличающейся от остальных стен. Если им не придет в голову идея просканировать помещение, то они и знать не будут о скрытых ресурсах.  
— Много если, — Кирк нахмурился, — но у нас нет выбора. А ты откуда знаешь о щитах?  
— Я техникой увлекаюсь. Всю станцию знаю. Пока летели сюда, изучил.  
— Ага. Мы можем это сделать дистанционно?  
— Нет. Такой сигнал скрытно послать нельзя. Но можно будет это сделать вручную. Прямо в ангаре. Можем туда попасть по воздуховоду, через технические помещения. Там наверняка ромуланцев не будет.  
Все задумались.  
— А кто пойдет? — рискнул спросить Сулу.  
— Я и пойду, — ответил Скотти. — Я просто знаю, где там и что. Ну, то есть, теоретически знаю. Но я один не справлюсь.  
Нийота подняла руку:  
— Я пойду.  
— Но… — попытался возразить Кирк.  
— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, — отчеканила Ухура, — то, что я девочка, совершенно не значит, что я бесполезное и никчемное существо, похожее… — она щелкнула пальцами в поисках сравнения, — ... на какой-то зефир. Я разумный и мыслящий индивидуум.  
— Ага. Но…  
— Никаких НО…  
— Понял. Но…  
— Еще одно “но”, и я тебе все зубы пересчитаю, — Нийота потрясла изящным кулачком перед носом Кирка.  
— Аможнозадатьтебеодинвопрос? — пулеметно выпалил Кирк.  
— Но… — растерялась Ухура.  
— Я просто хотел спросить: может тебе штаны реплицировать? В юбке по воздуховодам ползать неудобно.  
Ухура гордо фыркнула и пошла к репликатору.  
Боунс вздохнул. Одна проблема была решена, ну, или почти решена. Перед ними стояла еще масса проблем. И самая главная из них: что же им все-таки делать?  
Ее он и озвучил, когда из туалета вернулась переодевшаяся Ухура. Теперь в ней не было ничего особенно девчачьего.  
Штаны и сапожки обтягивали ноги, майка и тонкая, но теплая курточка скрыли фигуру. Волосы были забраны в высокий хвост. К ноге был пристегнут нож в ножнах. На вопросительный взгляд Боунза она пожала плечами и объяснила:  
— Скотти дал.  
Ухура выглядела крутой и опасной. Нет, не так. Она выглядела чертовски крутой и чертовски опасной. А Боунз первый раз подумал о том, что девочка не обязательно должна быть похожа на зефир. Она может быть похожа на смертоносную змею, но не станет от этого менее привлекательной.  
— Хм, а у Скотти откуда? В репликаторе нельзя делать оружие.  
Все вопросительно уставились на Скотти. Тот побурел:  
— Настоящий шотландец никогда не выходит из дома безоружным.  
Маккой поперхнулся воздухом. Он, конечно, тоже имел шотландские корни, но если бы мама узнала про оружие… Наверное, джорджийские шотландцы отличались от настоящих.  
Кирк откашлялся:  
— Значит, так. Скотти и Ухура, ваша задача спрятать шаттлы и вернуться сюда. Спок, мистер Чехов, — ваша задача перекодировать логи.  
— Есть, капитан, — Паша подпрыгивал от возбуждения.  
— Рэнд, назначаю тебя йоменом… ты обеспечь им… обеспечь… ну... все…  
— Да, капитан, — Дженис удался вполне сносный салют.  
— Остальные… Надо поесть и после возвращения Скотти и Ухуры устраиваем военный совет. Спок, отследите перемещения ромуланцев по станции.  
— Большинство камер отключены, капитан.  
— Черт возьми.  
— Капитан, я прогуляюсь со Скотти и Ухурой, — Сулу вытянулся перед Джимом. — Посмотрю на Променад. И вообще…  
— Только аккуратнее, Хикару.  
— Есть, капитан.  
— Боунз!  
— Да, Джим?  
— Реплицируй себе медикаменты какие-нибудь, что ли… Не зря же ты на костях тренируешься.  
— Это ножки!!!  
— Да какая разница….  
Собирались молча. Да и о чем было говорить? Маккой, как самый высокий, по очереди подсадил всех троих в воздуховод и подумал про себя, что он, конечно, взрослый, спору нет, но как было бы здорово, если сейчас здесь бы оказался папа, или мама, или, на худой конец, констебль Одо. Ну, хоть кто-то из взрослых, кому можно было бы доверить себя и станцию. А самому ждать развязки и ничего, совсем ничего не решать. И чтобы самым сложным вопросом был выбор сока в репликаторе.  
Он вздохнул и постарался сосредоточиться. Кирк заказал медикаменты, значит, будут ему медикаменты. А о маме с папой он подумает потом, когда все закончится.  
Спок и Паша что-то мудрили в настройках корабельного компьютера. Рэнд, обеспечившая всем необходимым разведчиков и диверсантов, собрала вокруг себя самых маленьких и с помощью еще пары человек организовала раздачу еды.  
К Маккою, лихорадочно составлявшему списки на падде, подошел Кирк. Сел рядом с ним на одеяло, обняв колени руками, и сгорбился, спрятав лицо.  
— Джуниор, ты чего? — Маккой испуганно потряс его за плечо.  
— Не ори! — голос Кирка звучал совершенно невнятно.  
— Джим… Джим, ну, что ты, как маленький, — зашептал Маккой. — Что случилось-то?  
— А вдруг у нас ничего не получится? А, Боунз? Что тогда? Вдруг их там заметят и пристрелят где-нибудь, а?  
— По правилам Денебианской конвенции, запрещено убивать детей и неполовозрелых особей, — пробормотал Маккой.  
— И ты думаешь ромуланцы будут соблюдать это правило? Как же. Пристрелят и будут потом говорить о случайных потерях среди гражданского населения.  
Кажется, Кирк собирался заплакать, или уже плакал. Слишком уж глухо звучал его голос. Маккой вздохнул еще раз и тоскливо подумал, что если вот это все и означает быть взрослым, то, благодарю покорно, лучше он останется ребенком. И черт с ней, с пробивающейся бородой.  
Но это была минутная слабость. Так что он встряхнулся и самым твердым тоном, на который только был способен, сказал:  
— Давай, Джим, соберись. Ты капитан, черт возьми, и не имеешь право распускать нюни. Если не прекратишь, то я вкачу тебе такой гипо, что задница еще неделю болеть будет!  
— У тебя нет гипо!  
— Ничего, сейчас реплицирую, — и он дернулся встать, но его удержала на месте рука Кирка.  
— Не надо. Ну, в смысле сейчас не надо. Я в норме, — Джим поднял голову и посмотрел на Боунза, — Мы же справимся, да?  
— Да, Джим, мы справимся, и ты придумаешь, как всех победить.  
Джим сглотнул, улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Я возьму тебя к себе на корабль. Главой медицинской службы. Пойдешь?  
— Я ненавижу космос. Я буду работать в Джорджии. У меня будет дом, семья и…  
— У тебя будем мы, — перебил его Кирк, — лучший экипаж Галактики.  
— Ты просто пафосный засранец, — фыркнул Маккой, и Кирк рассмеялся.  
Тут к ним подлетел Паша, а за ним степенно подошел Спок.  
— Мы сделали, — затрещал Паша, — мы все сделали… И они, дураки такие, ничего не поняли. Обманули дурачка на четыре кулачка…  
— Паша, уймись и объясни толком…  
Но Паша ликовал, и в свое ликование был готов включить весь мир. Еще бы, он же такой молодец. И Спок молодец. Он сразу понял Пашину идею и развил ее. Так что скоро все наладится, и мама вернется, и вообще все будет просто здорово и за-ши-бись.  
Он как-то услышал это слово от старших ребят, и оно ему страшно понравилось своей основательностью. “Шшшшшш” можно было тянуть бесконечно, и это лишь подчеркивало монументальность и крепость слова. Но мама, когда услышала это слово от Паши, сначала рассмеялась, а потом строго-настрого запретила ему так говорить. И это было очень обидно, но сейчас мамы рядом не было, так что Паша скакал на одной ножке вокруг Дженис Рэнд и повторял на разные лады: “зашибись, зашибись, зашибись”.  
Маккой прикрыл ладонью лицо и постарался не думать о том, что мог натворить чертов маленький гений в компьютерной системе корабля.  
— Разрешите доложить, капитан, — уж этот… гоблин не будет скакать на одной ножке, с раздражением подумал Боунз. Правильный до тошнотиков. Но вулканцу было наплевать на раздражение Маккоя. Он его просто не замечал. — Мы перепрограммировали систему и немного подправили логи командного центра. Теперь получается, что все дети улетели на экскурсию.  
— Вас не засекли? — с беспокойством спросил Кирк. В ответ остроухий так высокомерно задрал бровь, что у Маккоя просто руки зачесались. Но Джим лишь обезоруживающе поднял руки:  
— Я понял-понял. Что-то еще?  
— Да, капитан, мы исключили эту обзорную палубу из плана станции. Вряд ли ромуланцы будут тщательно искать то, что, по их мнению, не существует.  
— Ага… Ну… здорово… Да… Теперь ждем Ухуру, Скотти и Хикару. И будем решать, что делать.  
Спок кивнул.  
— Капитан, разрешите мне высказать несколько важных моментов, относительно будущих планов.  
— Слушаю тебя, Спок.  
Выслушать не удалось — из воздуховода посыпалась какая-то труха, потом связка фазеров и под конец с грохотом обрушился Хикару. Все подскочили к нему:  
— Хикару, ты в порядке? — Джим попытался поднять Сулу, но Маккой метнулся к нему наперевес с криком “не трогай!” — Да что такое?!  
— Джим, — взбешенный Боунз выглядел очень грозно, — я тут врач или кто?  
— Врач, — примиряюще сказал Джим.  
— Значит, как врач, я запрещаю его трогать до полного осмотра, — и с этими словами он встал на колени рядом с жалобно стонавшим Хикару.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что-нибудь болит?  
— Жопа болит, — простонал пострадавший, — кажется, я ее отбил.  
— Хикару!!! — возмущенно вскрикнула Дженис, пытаясь двумя руками заткнуть уши всех малышей в радиусе метра. Было понятно, что идея обречена на провал. — Здесь же дети!!!  
— Можно подумать они не слышали слова “жопа”!  
— Жопа! — радостно пропел кто-то из малышни. — Жопа!!! Жопа!!! Жопа!!!  
— Прекрасно, теперь нам взрослые шею намылят, — взвыл кто-то из старших. — За то, что испортили мелких.  
— До этого еще дожить надо, — огрызнулся Маккой.  
Он лихорадочно осматривал Сулу, вспоминая страницы учебника по оказанию первой помощи. Страницы вспоминались плохо. Но вроде бы никаких тревожащих симптомов у Хикару не было.  
— Можешь вставать, — и хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Ой, — поморщился тот, — давай полегче…  
— Да ладно, все у тебя… — договорить он не успел. В многострадальном воздуховоде опять что-то загремело. Джим приложил палец к губам. Дженис споро вытолкала малышню за кадки с растениями. Оставшиеся принялись раздергивать связку с фазерами, но довести дело до конца никто не успел. В потолочной дыре показались сначала ноги Ухуры, а потом она вся сама. Что-то проговорив в темноту воздуховода, она гибко выскользнула из него целиком, на секунду повисла на руках и мягко спрыгнула. Развернулась и все замерли.  
На щеке Ухуры кровоточил порез, руки были все исцарапаны.  
— Нийота! Что с тобой? — возглас Сулу был неожиданно громким. Она мотнула головой куда-то вверх.  
— Фигня! Там Скотти, его надо достать.  
— А с ним что?  
— Он ранен, давайте быстрее!  
— Сильно?  
— Я не знаю, но кровь идет… Я его тащила последние метров тридцать, — внешне Ухура казалась очень спокойной, но Боунз видел, как тряслись ее руки. Пора было вспомнить о непосредственных обязанностях.  
— Пойдем, милая, — он приобнял ее за плечи, остро ощущая, какая она маленькая и хрупкая. Впервые в жизни, он ощутил себя мужчиной, который несет ответственность за чью-то жизнь. — Будущий великий доктор тебя посмотрит и все сделает.  
— А Скотти? — вскинула она.  
— Не волнуйся, у нас есть Джим. Он все сделает, как надо, — проворковал Маккой, утаскивая ее в свой медицинский угол за декоративной кадкой с кипарисом.  
Усадив ее на скамейку, он взялся за осмотр. В распоряжении Боунза было не так уж много подручных средств. Остро не хватало медицинского трикодера, портативного медробота для полевой хирургии и еще пары-тройки крайне нужных современному врачу вещей, но приходилось обходится минимумом подручных средств. Он тщательно промыл водой из бутылки все царапины и ранку на щеке. Затем промыл все еще раз обеззараживающим раствором. Оставалось только надеяться, что принятых мер окажется достаточно и Нийота не погибнет от заражения каким-нибудь ужасным инопланетных грибком. Он с трудом подавил панику, вспомнив эпидемию зергиярского червя, но потом все-таки решил не поддаваться собственным страхам. Намазал регенерирующим гелем царапины на руках и заклеил медицинским клеем ранку.  
Тем временем, под уверенным руководством Джима, около воздуховода разворачивались работы по спасению Скотти. В воздуховод подсадили Спока. Боунз не могу утерпеть и, устроив Ухуру поудобнее, помчался к месту событий:  
— Что там делает гоблин? — спросил он.  
— У него сила — как у взрослого мужчины-землянина, — рассеяно сообщил Джим, наблюдая, за дырой в воздуховоде.  
— Врешь!  
— Не-а. Спок так сказал.  
— А если бы Спок сказал, что ригеллианские зайцы плотоядные? Врет!  
— Вулканцы никогда не врут. — Этот чертов зеленокровка обладал потрясающей способностью появляться не вовремя. — Принимайте, — и он аккуратно спустил Скотти вниз, держа его тело на весу, пока Джим, Боунз и какой-то плотный мальчишка не приняли его внизу.  
Дженис уже расстелила спальник.  
Маккой, замирая от ужаса, принялся за осмотр. С помощью виброножа, осторожно вспорол штанину, и даже присвистнул от облегчения.  
— Ну, что там?  
— Все отлично. — Боунз просто не мог сдержать чувств, — у него порез. Кажется, даже мышца не рассечена. Медицинского клея и регенератора будет достаточно.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут все было кончено. Естественно, а самом хорошем смысле этого слова. Пока все толпились вокруг Скотти, Боунз выбрался из толпы, реплицировал себе коробку самых приторных пончиков, что мог вообразить и ушел за свой кипарис. Он задумчиво жевал пончик, не замечая того, что уже весь обсыпался сахарной пудрой. Внутри что-то мелко и противно тряслось. Больше всего Леонарду хотелось лечь и проспать целые сутки. Или целую неделю. До тех пор, пока все не закончится. Он облизал сладкие пальцы и поднял голову. Оказалось, что все уже здесь. Ухура, Дженис, Спок, Хикару, Джим, Паша, мальчишка помогавший принимать раненого и даже Скотти, с удобством раскинувшийся на кресле подушке. Все они стояли и молча смотрели на него.  
— Что?! — вскинулся Леонард — Что случилось? Скотти?  
— Нет, все нормально, расслабься, чел, — Джим похлопал его по плечу и сел рядом. Все остальные приняли это как руководство к действию и начал рассаживаться вокруг. Кресло Скотти подтащили поближе, в такое же приземлился Сулу. Незнакомый мальчишка пристроился в углу скамейки, рядом с Рэнд, а Ухура плавно опустилась рядом со Скотти и скрестила ноги. Один Пашенька остался стоять, перекатываясь с ноги на ноги и рассматривая всех печальными глазами.  
— И чего вы все сюда приперлись? — проворчал Боунз. — Если все в порядке…  
— А чем плохо? — жизнерадостно заявил Джим, вгрызаясь в стянутый пончик. — Слушай, а вкусные штуки… Какая разница где проводить совет. На повестке дня классика!  
— В смысле?  
— Ну, кто виноват и что делать?  
— Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься штурмовать командный центр? — прошипел Боунз.  
— Вероятность успешного захвата командного центра, я оцениваю в 1,285 процента, — конечно, гоблину было просто необходимо вставить свои пять центов. Боунз фыркнул.  
— Ух ты, — заинтересовался Джим. — Значит один процент все-таки есть?  
— И думать забудь, идиот! — Леонард просто не мог смолчать.  
— Ну, я ж не совсем придурок. — Ухура фыркнула. Джим оскорбился. — Боунз, она мне не верит!  
— Ну, да… ты уж у нас известный мистер Благоразумие.  
— Ну, может и не благоразумие, но и не…. Слышь, Кексик, на место положи! — рявкнул Джим на незнакомого мальчишку, пытавшегося стащить последний пончик из коробки Леонарда.  
— Это пончики! — автоматически поправил Боунз  
— Пончики, — согласился Джим, — а он — Кексик. Неважно, короче…  
Боунз вздохнул. Все их перепалки и споры, говорили только об одном. Они тянули время, надеясь, что ситуация разрешится сама собой и появится кто-то из взрослых, и их спасут. Но тянуть дальше просто не имело смысла. Так что он положил ладонь на плечо Кирка и просто сказал:  
— Джим…  
Тот сразу подобрался.  
— Да понял я, — и обвел глазами притихший кружок старших: — Какие будут идеи?  
Все молчали, искоса посматривая друг на друга. Но тут откашлялся Спок. Маккой закатил глаза. Ну, кто ж еще?  
— Капитан, я предлагаю следующее. Надо послать сигнал бедствия на “Кельвин”.  
— Они отследят сигнал по внешнему лучу.  
— Значит, надо посылать из оперативного центра.  
— Там дежурные!  
— Надо их отвлечь!  
— А как мы их отвлечем?  
— Можно пару холостых взрывов, направленные заряды. Я предлагаю здесь, здесь и…  
— Да вы с ума сошли, какие направленные взрывы…  
— Сам подумай, все рванут туда…  
— И можно выпустить взрослых…  
— Там охраны больше всего.  
— Ну, тогда давайте устроим полноценный теракт.  
— Слышь ты, террорист недоделанный, а если что-то не так пойдет… Нужны точные расчеты.  
— У нас Паша есть....  
— У нас и Спок есть.  
— А где взрывчатку возьмешь? Реплицируешь?  
— Хватит издеваться! Можно сделать.  
— КАК?  
— Да вообще легче легкого, главное попасть в оранжерею гидропоники на втором уровне.  
— Да ты вообще себя послушай, ну, что за бред!  
— Сам себя слушай! Нийота, скажи этому придурку.  
— Я согласна, там есть удобрения.  
— Какие удобрения?  
— Доктор Канабе экспериментирует с формулами старых земных удобрений…  
— Ну, капец, как тут вообще все не взлетело на воздух, экспериментаторы хреновы…  
— ТИХО! — рявкнул Джим. Надо было признать, вполне по-командирски. — Тихо! Что вы галдите, как подвыпившие ференги у Кварк?. Значит, так. — Он потер лоб, собираясь с мыслями. — Нам нужна взрывчатка. Уверены, что ее можно сделать из удобрений?  
— Легче легкого, — в конце концов, для Боунза химия была одним из его коньков.  
— Отлично! Значит, ты, Ухура и этот… Кексик… Добираетесь в секцию гидропоники, в оранжерею.  
— Капитан, — напряженно спросил Спок, — могу я пойти вместо эмм, мистера Кексика?  
— Ты нужен здесь. Будешь помогать рассчитывать Паше места подрыва.  
— Я прошу пересмотреть ваше решение, капитан, — Спок был непреклонен.  
— Да что там такое? Мало наползался по воздуховоду?  
Спок молчал.  
— Гоблин, колись, — не выдержал Маккой, — всех задерживаешь.  
Кончик уха Спока дернулся и слегка позеленел:  
— В оранжерее изолированы мои родители.  
— Тааак!  
— Я бы хотел увидеть их, но понимаю, что если остальные будут лишены подобной привилегии, то…  
— Ой, все! Кончай вести себя, как идиот, — Джим за словом в карман не лез. — Тогда переигрываем. Ухура, у тебя как с математикой? Хорошо?  
— У меня отлично, — и Нийота показала язык. Джим закатил глаза:  
— Титул мисс “Я-уже-совсем-взрослая” по праву твой! Ухура, ты считаешь вместе с Пашей, и ты… как там тебя…  
— Я…  
— Неважно... Кексик. Ты тоже остаешься. Будешь смотреть за порядком. Пойдем я, Боунз и Гоб… тьфу… Спок. Кстати, а почему твои родители сидят отдельно?  
Спок пожал плечами:  
— Их там и захватили. А командир ромуланцев сказал, что на них у него свои планы.  
— А как же ты?  
— А меня они не заметили, а потом отец… посол Сарек подсадил меня в воздуховод.  
— Понятно. Ну, ладно. Дженис! — Рэнд подошла поближе. — На тебе малыши.  
— Да, капитан.  
— Отлично! Кексик, Рэнд за главную по малышам, а ты — за главного по безопасности. Скотти, ты как?  
— Я помогу Паше и Нийоте.  
— Отлично. Спок, знаешь, что нам нужно взять?  
— Да.  
— Тогда погнали.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Боунз не хотел никуда гнать, но пришлось. Кексик по очереди подсадил их наверх, и они поползли вслед за Споком, по каким-то немыслимым переходам и извивам.  
“Повезло еще, что оранжерея находится на этом же уровне, — подумал Боунз, — а то ползали бы мимо труб жизнеобеспечения вниз или вверх. Вот было бы весело”.  
Периодически Спок застывал, и тогда Джим утыкался в него, забывая предупредить Боунза, и тот с размаху таранил задницу Джима. Леонард не был уверен, что в этом было что-то героическое. Скорее смешное и унизительное.  
Наконец они заползли в какой-то отросток, и Спок приложил палец к губам. Они сгрудились около вентиляционного отверстия, забранного решеткой.  
— Мы на месте, — практически бесшумно прошептал Спок.  
— А…  
— Тсс, там кто-то есть, — и Спок осторожно приник к решетке воздуховода.  
Внизу явно шел серьезный разговор. Но, судя по всему, они застали только конец:  
— И я советую вам крепко подумать, посол, — у говорившего был приятный, сильный голос. Вот только говорил он совсем не приятные вещи. — Если вы не выполните нашу маленькую просьбу, то последствия будут ужасными.  
— Я и моя жена готовы к любым неожиданностям, — голос Сарека звучал глухо, — и примем любую судьбу.  
— Вы — да! Но желаете ли вы того же для своего сына?  
— Спок — истинный вулканец и стойко примет предназначенную ему судьбу.  
— Ну да, ну да, общество всегда важнее индивидуума. А ваша прелестная земная жена думает так же?  
— Я всегда следую за мужем.  
— Завидую я вам, посол, — в голосе незнакомца появились издевательские нотки, — вот просто завидую… С легкостью обречь жену и сына на мучения… Наверное, учение Сурака — крайне полезная штука.  
В этот момент в напряженный разговор вклинился вызов на комбейдж ромуланца.  
— Командир, вам надо подойти к нам. Мы тут нашли кое-что интересное… Кажется.  
— Какого храга…  
— Это действительно интересно.  
— Иду… Наш разговор не закончен, посол. У вас есть время все обдумать.  
Раздались удаляющиеся шаги, шипение открывшейся и вновь заблокированной двери, и все стихло.  
Внизу царила напряженная тишина. Леонард посмотрел на Спока. В слабом свете технических ламп, тот казался совершенно несчастным. Было видно, как он стискивает кулаки, пытаясь обрести душевное равновесие. Боунз уже решился было потрепать его по плечу, как внизу раздались голоса.  
Первой заговорила леди Аманда. Голос ее охрип и был еле слышен:  
— Муж мой, я всегда с тобой, но… — она замолчала на секунду, набираясь сил, — но мальчик мой… мальчик…  
И она замолчала, тяжело дыша, пытаясь сдержать подступающие слезы. Боунз так и не узнал, что она или посол собирались сказать или сделать дальше. Спок, растерявший всю свою вулканскую невозмутимость, выдрал решетку воздуховода и кубарем скатился вниз с криком “Мама!”.  
— Вот тебе и отсутствие эмоций, — ухмыльнулся Кирк и осторожно свесился вниз. — Добрый день. Я Джеймс Кирк, э-э… друг вашего сына. Со мной еще Леонард Маккой. Можем ли мы спуститься?  
— Добро пожаловать, Джеймс Кирк и Леонард Маккой, — звучный голос Сарека звучал так спокойно, словно каждый божий день на него сваливались неизвестные вооруженные подростки.  
Первым, при поддержке посла, спустился Кирк, вслед за ним Сарек подхватил повисшего на руках Боунза.  
Спок стоял, крепко обняв мать, пытаясь сдержать дрожь. Леди Аманда гладила его по голове, легонько целовала в аккуратную макушку и все повторяла:  
— Спок, мальчик мой… Мальчик…  
Она даже не замечала, как по ее щекам бегут слезы.  
Посол Сарек деликатно отвернулся, не мешая жене и сыну, и Боунз, неожиданно для себя самого, толкнул его локтем в бок и неловко проговорил:  
— Идите туда… Вы им нужны… Бросайте свое вулканское занудство… Ну…  
Сарек удивленно посмотрел на нахального подростка, но почему-то послушался и, подойдя к леди Аманде и Споку, осторожно их обнял.  
— Нифига ж себе, — восхищенно прошептал Кирк, — Боунзи, ну ты жжешь!  
— Боунз! — огрызнулся Леонард.  
— Как скажешь… человек-скала.  
И Кирк картинно откашлялся. Скульптурная композиция вулканской семьи, вздрогнула и распалась. Спок сделал шаг назад, и наклонил голову:  
— Отец, я прошу прощения, за столь неподобающее выражение чувств — Сарек хотел что-то сказать, но его сын не дал ему продолжить. — Позвольте представить вам моего капитана Джеймса Тиберия Кирка и будущего врача Леонарда Маккоя.  
— Капитана? — удивленно произнесла леди Аманда.  
— Да, т’саи. Поскольку основной экипаж станции в данный момент находится в плену, Джеймс Кирк организовал и возглавил оставшееся население станции.  
Маккой не мог не отметить с каким изяществом Спок обошел вниманием истинный возраст основного экипажа.  
— Оставшееся население, — безэмоционально произнес Сарек, — понимаю. Мне приятно познакомиться с вами капитан Кирк. — Он замолчал, что-то обдумывая и затем произнес. — Как лицо, обладающее дипломатическим иммунитетом, я обращаюсь к вам, как к полномочному представителю Федерации и прошу у вас защиты для моей семьи.  
— Отец, мне не нужна…  
В этот момент, Кирк выпрямился, одернул порядком замызганную футболку и произнес:  
— Ваш сын Спок является членом моего экипажа, моим старшим помощником, и по этой причине он уже находится под защитой Федерации. Но я и Спок с радостью и удовольствием обеспечим безопасность вам, посол, и леди Аманде.  
Сарек уважительно наклонил голову:  
— Как посол Вулкана я прошу и требую защиты для леди Аманды.  
— А вы?  
— А мне придется остаться здесь, чтобы обеспечить вам прикрытие.  
— Сарек...  
— Отец…  
— Посол…  
Три возмущенных голоса: Аманды, Спока и Боунза, — слились в один. И только Кирк промолчал, внимательно глядя на посла.  
Сарек поднял руку, призывая к тишине:  
— Меня не выдержит ни один воздуховод. Я только раскрою вашу группу. Леди Аманда весьма изящна и составит вам достойную компанию.  
— Муж мой…  
— Нет, милая.  
— Как ты меня назвал?  
— Милая! — он повернулся к Аманде и протянул ей два пальца, сложенных вместе особым образом. — Мне столько нужно тебе сказать.  
Спок немедленно зазеленел нежным румянцем и отвернулся. Кирк начал вдумчиво рассматривать потолок, а Леонарду пришлось внимательно рассматривать стеллаж. Он не видел в происходящем ничего интимного, но кто их знает, этих остроухих. У них точно все не как у людей.  
Наконец, Сарек откашлялся, и неловкая сцена закончилась. Ну, так сначала подумал Маккой, но оказалось, что главная неловкость впереди. Сарек оторвался от леди Аманды (чтобы это ни значило) и подошел к сыну.  
— Когда-то очень давно я сказал тебе, что жениться на твоей матери было логичным.  
— Да, отец.  
— Я не сказал тебе всей правды, — он внимательно посмотрел на сына. — Союз с землянкой был логичным, спору нет, но женился я на ней потому, что полюбил.  
Спок замер, глядя на отца снизу вверх, а тот продолжил:  
— Я сожалею, что не сказал тебе раньше всей правды. И надеюсь, что сейчас не поздно. Для меня нет никого дороже, чем ты и твоя мать. Никогда большинство не будет значить для меня больше, чем вы. Мысль о том, что вы будете в безопасности, даст мне силы.  
— Но, отец… — по мнению Боунза, у ушастого гоблина был крайне растерянный вид.  
— Спок, запомни, любить близких — логично.  
Маккой подумал, что говорить такие вещи нужно с менее каменным выражением лица, но, судя по всему, все происходящее вызвало у вулканцев небывалый всплеск эмоций. Может, им потом понадобится психотерапевт или кто там у них врачует души. Боунз только наделся, что обойдется без нервного срыва у Спока. Потому что он даже отдаленно не представлял себе, что делать с гоблином в этом случае.  
Пока он пребывал в раздумьях о душевном здоровье Спока, тот развил бурную деятельность, совершенно не думая ни о каком срыве. Вместе с Джимом он методично обшарил все полки, набрал кучу бутылок и банок и теперь вдумчиво распихивал их по карманам, заплечным сумкам и прочим емкостям. Боунз, встрепенувшийся после тычка Джима, с энтузиазмом принялся им помогать. Наконец, они утрамбовали все, что им было нужно и Боунз мрачно пошутил:  
— Надеюсь, что не взорвемся по дороге.  
Сарек и Аманда вздрогнули, а Спок этим своим специальным голосом невыносимой заучки, произнес:  
— Этого не случится. Мы разнесли по разным местам все взаимодействующие вещества.  
— Хоть я и доктор, а не взрывник, но тем не менее все это понимаю… Никто не застрахован от случайностей, ты… — тут он вспомнил о присутствии леди Аманды и закончил фразу совсем не так, как намеревался, — ... зануда.  
Леди Аманда улыбнулась и неуверенно посмотрела на их троицу.  
— Пора, — сказал Джим, — нам пора.  
Посол по очереди подсадил всех наверх, и они опять закрыли лаз решеткой.  
— Кажется сюда идут, — сказал Сарек. — Быстро уходите.  
— Береги себя, муж мой.


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Так они отправились в обратный путь.  
По мнению Леонарда, все, кто говорил, что обратный путь всегда короче, никогда не ползали по воздуховодам космической станции с карманами, набитыми потенциальной взрывчаткой, и с оружием за пазухой. Ему казалось, что они никогда не доберутся до места. Никогда-никогда. Извивы труб были бесконечными, и Боунз просто отупел от ползанья на животе. Но все когда-нибудь кончается. Они все же добрались.  
Вот только лаз был прикрыт и вентиляционная решетка, пусть криво, но все-таки стояла на месте. А чуть поодаль, прямо в трубе, сидел сгорбившийся Паша и тихонечко скулил. Он плакал — почти беззвучно и так безнадежно, что у Маккоя в какой-то момент остановилось сердце. Они все вчетвером сгрудились в воздуховоде, и каждый пытался протиснуться вперед, чтобы понять, в чем дело.  
— Паша, — тихо позвал Джим. Чехов был настолько погружен в свое ужасное горе, что даже не расслышал. — Паша! — чуть погромче повторил Джим.  
Тот шарахнулся, сначала не поняв, кто перед ним, а потом, на четвереньках, быстро-быстро (“словно мармозетка какая-то,” — мелькнула у Боунза мысль) вскарабкался на Джима, вцепился в него и расплакался уже по-настоящему, тщетно пытаясь заглушить рыдания, уткнувшись в плечо капитана.  
Тем временем Спок умудрился протиснуться мимо Джима вперед и, сняв решетку воздуховода с креплений, осторожно посмотрел вниз. Вытянул из сумки трикодер и аккуратно просканировал помещение.  
— Тут никого нет, — сказал он вполголоса. — Я сейчас проверю, — и он ловко спрыгнул вниз. Леди Аманда, до сей поры молчавшая, тихо ойкнула, но тут же прихлопнула рот рукой.  
Прошла пара томительных минут.  
— Можете спускаться, — наконец прозвучал голос Спока. — Двери заблокированы с той стороны.  
Первым вылез Джим вместе с Пашей, повисшим на нем, как обезьянка на лиане. Спок подхватил их и осторожно опустил на пол. Потом Боунз отправил вниз леди Аманду, спрыгнул сам и огляделся.  
Обзорная палуба ничем не напоминала то место, которое они оставили около часа назад.  
Кадки с деревьями были перевернуты, кресла-подушки распороты, валялась растоптанная еда. Одеяла, в которые кутались малыши, лежали в углу большой неопрятной кучей.  
— Что здесь произошло? — Джим тряхнул повисшего на нем Пашу, но тот только горше зарыдал.  
— Можно я? — леди Аманда подошла к Джиму и как-то очень ловко и быстро отцепила от него Пашу. Тот судорожно вздохнул и крепко обнял ее за шею. — Тихо, малыш. Тихо, — она гладила Пашу по худенькой спине. — Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Мы с тобой, малыш.  
— Я нннне, ммалыш, — в Пашином голосе еще слышались слезы, но он явно начал успокаиваться.  
— А кто?  
— Я, Чехов Павел Андреевич, — полноценная научная единица.  
— Замечательно, — похвалила его леди Аманда, — а я мама Спока, т’саи Аманда.  
— Очень прияттттно, — Паша вспомнил о хороших манерах, привитых мамой.  
— И мне тоже очень приятно, Павел Андреевич. Расскажите, пожалуйста, что здесь произошло.  
Паша опять судорожно и длинно вздохнул, отцепился от леди Аманды и подошел к Джиму. Шмыгнул носом, тут же вытер его рукавом, одернул фуфайку и сиплым голосом отрапортовал:  
— Разрешите доложить, капитан?  
— Докладывайте, Павел Андреевич, — Кирк слегка расставил ноги и заложил руки за спину. Само воплощение спокойствия и уверенности, но Боунз стоял сзади него и видел, как Джим сильно стиснул руки, чтобы унять дрожь.  
— Когда вы ушли, мы со Скотти сидели в углу, и писали программу и тут прибежал Кексик и сказал, что дверь взламывают. Это было видно на экране центральной консоли. Скотти сказал, что сделать уже ничего нельзя, но встал и достал нож. А Кексик закинул меня наверх и решетку тоже и велел сидеть тихо, а сам схватил какую-то палку и убежал. Крикнул только, чтобы я доложил вам, и дальше я почти ничего не видел. Видел только, как ударили Скотти, когда он кинулся с ножом.  
— Скотти? — Боунз начал оглядываться в поисках следов крови.  
— Скотти увели. Он сам шел, а потом Нийота и Дженис с малышами. А я сидел тут и слушал… Вдруг они начнут выкачивать воздух. А потом пришли вы, и я докладываю. Вот, — Паша замолчал, ковыряя носком пол. Потом поднял голову и спросил:  
— Ведь мы же спасем их, капитан?  
— Конечно, Павел Андреевич.  
Леди Аманда тихо подошла к Паше и взяв его за руку, повела в дальний угол умываться, из найденной бутылки с водой.  
Их осталось трое: Джим, Спок и Леонард. У Леонарда болела голова, и ему казалось, что она сейчас лопнет от переполнявших его злобы и бешенства.  
Он сглотнул и спросил, тщательно проговаривая слова:  
— Что будем делать, капитан?  
Джим посмотрел на него:  
— Штурмовать командный центр, Боунз.

* * *  
Через полчаса бурных обсуждений к ним присоединилась леди Аманда. На выломанном куске обшивки она принесла чай и что-то съедобное. Что именно Леонард не разобрал: он активно спорил с Джимом по поводу использования предполагаемой взрывчатки.  
— Я могу вывести формулу, капитан, но нужны будут точные пропорции.  
— Надо пробраться в медотсек. Там наверняка есть весы. И колбы.  
— В научный было бы лучше…  
— Кто ж спорит, но в научном не будет лазерного резака.  
— А откуда он в медицинском?  
— Ну, вообще-то положено иметь для хирургических ампутаций.  
— И когда у нас последний раз что-то ампутировали? Есть же хирургический робот.  
— Ага, вот прям потаскаешь с собой махину в полтонны весом.  
— Логично.  
— Ой, молчи, остроухий.  
— Так… Закладываем взрывчатку вот здесь, здесь и тут.  
— Предлагаешь в районе шлюзов?  
— Да. Тогда они наверняка все рванут туда.  
— Но прежде надо понять, где держат остальных.  
— Значит первая цель — медотсек?  
— Да. Пока всем отдыхать. Через час выдвигаемся. Леди Аманда?  
— Да, капитан, — в голосе женщины не было и тени иронии.  
— Вы пойдет с нами, и мелкий тоже. Больше я никого не оставлю.  
Она согласно наклонила голову.  
— Как там Паша? — вспомнил об обязанностях врача Леонард.  
— Он спит. С ним все будет в порядке. И вам тоже надо отдохнуть. Я подежурю.  
— Разбудите через час.  
— Да, капитан.  
Боунз сам не заметил, как уснул. Ему казалось, что он только закрыл глаза, вот уже его осторожно потрясли за плечо.  
— Ммм…  
— Леонард, вставайте.  
— Да-да, мам, еще пять минут.  
В ответ раздался тихий смех. Боунз подскочил, ошалело вертя головой. Спок, явно умытый и причесанный (где только расческу нашел, гоблин), пил что-то из пластиковой кружки, Джим протирал глаза, из санузла выскочил свежий Паша. В силу возраста, он совершенно не верил в проигрышные сценарии и теперь явно готовился к победному марш-броску. Леонард не был так уверен в победительности их плана. Скорее, их план напоминал способ экзотического самоубийства. Но все-таки, мысль о том, что у них есть один процент на успех (“целый один процент, Боунз”), или даже чуть больше, — грела.  
Позавтракали очень быстро. Ну, что значит, позавтракали — по станционному времени была поздняя ночь. Леонард вообще потерял счет времени, и очень удивился, когда ему озвучили цифры.  
— Предлагаю идти через Променад, — Джим вызвал на экран падда схему станции. — Вот тут вот, потом сюда, сюда и сюда. Как мы ходим в доки.  
Леонард покосился на леди Аманду: путь был почти тайный, взрослые (за очень малым исключением) о нем почти не знали. Как мама Спока отнесется к столь вопиющему нарушению правил безопасности? Но леди Аманда оказалась крепким орешком. Она с интересом следила за предполагаемым маршрутом.  
— Дальше мы пролезем вот здесь, — стилус Джима ткнулся в схематическое скопление труб в техническом отсеке. — Примерно двадцать метров и выходим к позади линии магазинов. Можем пройти через магазин Гарака, потом под прикрытием балюстрады пробираемся в медотсек. Каждый отрезок пути сначала сканируем трикодером.  
— Ага.  
— Спок.  
— Да, капитан?  
— Пойдешь замыкающим. Впереди я, Леонард, затем леди Аманда и Паша.  
Спок нахмурился.  
— Капитан, разрешите мне идти с вами.  
Леонард закатил глаза. Иногда упертость гоблина достигала невиданных высот.  
— Какая разница?  
— Я обладаю большей физической силой и смогу оказать более действенную помощь в случае нападения.  
— Бла-бла-бла… Ладно, побуду в арьергарде, так уж и быть… — Маккой не собирался спорить. Что авангард, что арьергард — разницы не было никакой. Если их крошечный отряд обнаружат, то даже один процент на успех растает как дым. Их преимущество только в незаметности. Хотя если подумать, у них не было никаких преимуществ, но признаваться в этом Маккой не хотел даже себе. Злость, которую он испытал после разгрома их убежища, никуда не делась. Она не застила глаза, не туманила мозги, но наоборот, заставляла сосредоточится и идти вперед.  
От злобно-пафосных мыслей Маккоя отвлекло деликатное покашливание:  
— Простите, капитан, — леди Аманда задумчиво потыкала стилусом в место на схеме. — Вы, кажется, говорили, что придется лезть где-то. Я, хм, правильно поняла, что речь идет о том, что нужно будет ползти?  
— Э-э-э-э, да. А что такое? — Джим нахмурился.  
— Капитан, вы уверены, что там хватит места чтобы проползти женщине, хм, с формами?  
— С форма… — Джим стремительно побурел, когда до него дошло. Вслед за ним вспыхнул Леонард, зазеленел Спок, и только Паша по-прежнему с любопытством смотрел на них всех. — Ага. Да. Ну, там полметра… наверное… то есть я хотел сказать… должно хватить… места… для… — и Джим нарисовал руками какую-то волнистую линию.  
— Простите, капитан, — леди Аманда дипломатично отвернулась. Ее милосердию не было предела. По крайней мере, по мнению Леонарда.  
Через пару минут, когда все восстановили изрядно пошатнувшееся самоуважение, они споро собрались (не то, чтобы у них было много вещей), наказали Паше вести себя тихо и потихоньку выдвинулись к двери. На дисплее центральной консоли никого не было видно. Спок, разблокировал дверь, и они выскользнули в коридорчик. Впереди был Променад и самый опасный участок пути — примерно метров 15 — по практически открытому пространству. Пара кустов в кадках вряд ли могли сойти за надежное прикрытие.  
Боунз молился всем богам, чтобы они смогли проскользнуть незамеченными, и был уверен, что Джим наверняка сейчас делает тоже самое.  
— В пределах видимости никого, — отрапортовал Спок.  
— Давай! — Боунз подтолкнул Джима, Спок рванул за ним, следом побежала леди Аманда с Пашей на буксире, и наконец, сам Леонард. Все вместе заняло секунд двадцать, самые томительные двадцать секунд в жизни Маккоя. Он влетел последним в служебный закуток, все время ожидая, что сейчас за спиной раздастся окрик, и их засекут. Но, наверное, боги услышали их молитвы. Ромуланцы скорее всего спали, или разрабатывали коварные планы — или чем они там еще могли заниматься на захваченной ими станции. Они проскользнули незамеченными.  
Джим приложил палец к губам, прислушиваясь. Но кругом царила тишина.  
— Отлично, — еле шевельнул он губами, — идем дальше.  
Вся космическая удача была сейчас на их стороне. Они благополучно пробрались к трубам, вызвавшим интерес у мамы Спока. К облегчению Маккоя, леди Аманда вполне себе свободно проползла под самым узким местом, не застряв ни единой частью тела. Не то, чтобы Маккой приглядывался, это все-таки была мама Спока. Но тем не менее.  
Наконец, собрав всю пыль технических помещений, они подобрались к задней двери магазина Гарака. Там был простой засов. Джим аккуратно отодвинул его, и тихой толпой они ввалились в темное помещение.  
— Тсс… — прошипел Джим. — Ведите себя тихо.  
— Да, — произнес кто-то совсем рядом с ними, — ведите себя тихо и не топочите, словно стадо слонов, бредущих на водопой.  
Боунз едва сумел сдержать вопль.  
— Какого хре… — прошипел он.  
В комнате вспыхнул свет.  
— Ругаться в присутствии дамы, молодой человек, это верх невоспитанности, — нравоучительно произнес Гарак, с интересом рассматривая разношерстную группу. — Однако, как любопытно.  
— Что тут любопытного? — огрызнулся Джим, все еще не отошедший от испуга.  
— Буквально все — Гарака нельзя было смутить ничем. — Т’саи, — обратился он к леди Аманде, — позвольте приветствовать вас в моей скромной мастерской.  
Леди Аманда, нисколько не стесняясь своего пыльного костюма, протянула Гараку кончики пальцев, и тот церемонно их поцеловал.  
— Могу я уточнить, с какой именно целью вы вломились… пардон, мадам, посетили мою скромную обитель?  
Джим оценивающе посмотрел на кардассианца. Тот ответил ему не менее оценивающим взглядом. Неизвестно, что именно разглядел Гарак в глазах Джима, но в какой-то момент он дрогнул и отвел взгляд, хотя Маккой поставил бы на кон свои новенькие кроссовки, что это было сделано специально. Скорее всего, Кирк это тоже заметил, потому что, на мгновение замявшись, он рубанул сплеча:  
— Мы пробираемся в медицинский отсек. Нам нужен лазерный резак и кое-какое оборудование.  
В комнате повисло молчание. Боунз стал взглядом выискивать предмет потяжелее, чтобы с размаху приложить беднягу портного и связать его чем-нибудь. Да хоть вот той мерной лентой.  
Спок, судя по всем,у мыслил в том же направлении, потому что как бы невзначай, начал передвигаться так, чтобы оказаться за спиной Гарака.  
— Хм, а не просветите ли вы старого бедного портного, зачем вам понадобились столь странные вещи? Да еще в такое время? — с этими словами Гарак плавно развернулся так, что за его спиной оказалась стена, а их диспозиция потеряла былое превосходство. Теперь они бы только мешали друг другу, пытаясь пробиться к Гараку через рабочий комод слева и парочку манекенов справа.  
— Прекрасная диспозиция, — как бы невзначай бросил Джим.  
— Я рад, что вы оценили, — в голосе Гарака совсем не было иронии. — Но я хотел бы получить ответ на свой вопрос. Простите мне мою настойчивость.  
— Нам нужно сделать взрывчатку и освободить заложников.  
— О каких именно заложниках вы говорите? — незаинтересованность Гарака буквально лезла из всех щелей.  
— О детях.  
— Ах, о детях. Понимаю. — Гарак помолчал. — А вы знаете, где они находятся?  
— Нет, — Кирк не собирался прикрываться красивыми словами. — Не знаем, но надеемся, что вы нам подскажете.  
— Смею ли я надеяться, что вы сразу думали меня об этом спросить?  
— Нет, не смеете. Ваше появление было невероятной удачей.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что вы всегда знаете, что происходит на станции. В подробностях.  
Гарак внимательно посмотрел на Джима  
— Всегда знал, что сын Джорджа Кирка только внешне походит на юного балбеса. Я помогу вам. Какой портной может устоять перед столь неприкрытой лестью...  
“Портной! — внутренне взвыл Маккой, — Да если он портной, я сожру свои кроссовки”. Но вслух благоразумно ничего не произнес. Кто знает, что на уме у этих кардассианских… портных.  
Между тем диалог приобретал крайне интересный оборот.  
— Ваша цена? — Джим откровенно забил на дипломатию.  
— Ого. Вот так сразу?  
— У нас времени на дипломатию.  
— Очень-очень жаль. Я думаю, что мадам согласится со мной, — он повел рукой в сторону леди Аманды, — для дипломатии всегда должно быть время.  
— Иногда сила и прямота могут пробить дорогу там, где дипломатия оказывается бесполезной, — леди Аманда тоже могла больно кусаться.  
— Не могу не согласиться, — Гарак наклонил голову. — Что ж отбросим ненужный этикет. Моя цена — спасение доктора Башира.  
— А зачем он вам? — Маккой был готов провалиться сквозь все палубы, когда понял, что ляпнул свой идиотский вопрос вслух.  
— Кхм-кхм, — Боунзу показалось, что Гарак закашлялся только потому, что хотел скрыть смех. — Позвольте, это останется моей маленькой тайной. Торжественно клянусь, что не причиню нашему доктору никакого вреда и уж тем более не сдам его ромуланцам.  
— Мы принимаем вашу цену. Вы знаете, где находится доктор Башир?  
— Предполагаю, что в медотсеке. Так что вам все равно по пути.  
— Хорошо.  
В комнате повисла тишина.  
— Я жду, — напомнил Кирк.  
— Чего? Ах да, простите великодушно. Если вы имеете в виду детей сотрудников и гостей станции, то буквально несколько часов назад их отконвоировали в конференц-зал рядом с командным центром.  
— Вы уверены?  
— Абсолютно, они там. Все, кто прятался на обзорной палубе в секции четыре.  
— Они… — Кирк помедлил. — Они в порядке?  
— Насколько я могу судить, да.  
Боунз незаметно перевел дух.  
— Хорошо. Значит, мы сейчас выдвигаемся к лазарету.  
— Сектор около лазарета патрулируют ромуланцы. Но есть окно, каждые полчаса — семь минут, когда вход в лазарет вне зоны их видимости.  
— Почему же вы сами не воспользовались этим окном? — подозрительно спросил Маккой.  
Гарак всплеснул руками:  
— Какой правильный вопрос. Зря все-таки наговаривают на молодежь, что она ленива и нелюбопытна. Очень зря.  
— И все-таки?  
— Двери под сигнализацией. Нужно одновременно отключить датчик движения, заблокировать сигнализацию и ввести код доступа в отсек. К сожалению, у меня не три руки.  
Павел Андреевич решил, что он слишком долго молчал в сложившихся условиях. Просто непозволительно долго для полноценной научной единицы. Поэтому он вытянул свою ладошку из руки леди Аманды, подошел к Гараку и шмыгнув носом, застенчиво сказал:  
— Я могу отключить сигнализацию.  
Гарак с интересом уставился на юного гения.  
— Позвольте, а вы кто такой?  
— Я Чехов Павел Андреевич, — шаркнул ножкой Паша. — Полноценная научная единица.  
Гарак присел на корточки так, чтобы его глаза оказались на одном уровне с глазами Паши, и очень серьезно сказал:  
— А я Элим Гарак. Я полноценная кардассианская единица.  
— Ага, — глубокомысленно ответил Паша. — Ага. Ну, хорошо.  
Джим Кирк аккуратно сдернул Пашу с места и задвинул себе за спину.  
— Мелкий заблокирует сигнализацию. Спок, отключишь датчик движения.  
— Да, капитан.  
Боунз решил, что не стоит обращать внимание на удивленно вздернутую надбровную дугу кардассианца. Вообще никакого внимания.  
— Боунз и леди Аманда, вы прикрываете нас.  
— Да, капитан, — прозвучало на удивление слаженно.  
— Я попробую взломать код доступа.  
Гарак решил вмешаться:  
— Думаю, что ничего ломать не придется. У меня есть код доступа, — и осекся под внимательными взглядами четырех пар глаз. — А что такое? Мы с доктором давние друзья.  
— Ну да, ну да… Вы еще скажите, что часто болеете, — с сомнением протянул Боунз.  
— Молодой человек, хочется отметить, что ваш неуместный сарказм может доставить вам немало хлопот в будущем.  
— Это не наше дело, — прервал Джим разгорающийся спор. — От вас мне нужен код доступа. Я могу надеяться на то, что вы не… — он поискал слово — взбрыкнете?  
— Какой милый эвфемизм, — восхитился Гарак. — Да, вы можете на это надеяться, — он сделал крошечную паузу перед последним словом, — капитан.  
— Хорошо. Значит, мы стартуем все одновременно, входим, и у нас будет полчаса, чтобы завершить все свои дела?  
— Я бы сказал, двадцать восемь с половиной минут, капитан.  
— Я понял. Когда будет следующее “окно”?  
Гарак посмотрел на часы, что-то прикинул в уме:  
— Через шесть минут.  
Боунз не слишком верил этому серому змею. Даже меньше, что остроухому гоблину. Гоблин был все-таки свой, они с ним по одним воздуховодам ползали, а этот что? Непонятный портной непонятно чем занимающийся на станции. Но делать было нечего.  
По правде сказать, в силу своего слегка пессимистичного взгляда на мир, Боунз все время боялся неудачи. Но сегодня Вселенная определенно им подсуживала.  
В медицинский отсек они залетели через три минуты после начала операции.  
У них еще была куча времени в запасе.  
И Боунз позволил себе расслабиться. Он даже не предполагал, откуда придут проблемы.


	5. Chapter 5

5\.   
— Я, как врач и взрослый человек, настаиваю на том, чтобы мы дожидались помощи в безопасном месте.  
— Прошу прощения, — Спок был неколебимо вежлив, — кого вы подразумеваете под словом “мы”?  
— Естественно, детей и леди Аманду.  
— Я не ребенок, — взвился Паша, — я полноценная научная единица.  
— Конечно, конечно, малыш, — успокаивающе проговорил доктор и сделал попытку приобнять Пашу. Паша объятий не принял, вывернулся из них ужом и бросился под защиту леди Аманды. Та, в свою очередь попыталась воззвать к разуму доктора.  
— Доктор Башир…  
— Простите, леди С’Чайн, вы гражданское лицо, тем более с дипломатическим иммунитетом. Вы жена посла, в конце концов. Вам как никому другому должны быть понятны все плачевные последствия этой детской авантюры.  
— Джим, мы теряем время, — вполголоса произнес Боунз.  
— Доктор, — Джим решил, что он вряд ли дождется конца вдохновенного спича.  
— Да?!  
— Нам некогда. Пожалуйста, покажите где у вас находится лазерный резак.  
— Зачем вам лазерный резак?  
— Пригодится, — несколько туманно ответил Джим.  
— Вы с ума сошли? — доктор Башир окончательно и бесповоротно разволновался. — Я, как старший офицер в этом отсеке принимаю командование на себя и говорю вам, что мы дождемся помощи именно здесь.  
Боунз молча уткнулся лицом в ладонь. “Невозможно! Двадцать минут споров, а он нас просто не слышит”.  
Но тут у Джима Кирка окончательно закончилось терпение.  
— Спок!  
— Да, капитан?  
— Я приказываю вам арестовать доктора Башира.  
— Основание, капитан?  
— Неподчинение приказам в условиях военного положения.  
Доктор выронил гипошприц, которым все время экспрессивно размахивал:  
— Вы не можете…  
— Согласно уставу ЗФ, в случае форс-мажорных ситуаций командование принимает на себя присутствующий старший офицер. Если такового не будет, командование осуществляет человек или представитель иной расы, обладающий наибольшим авторитетом в представленной группе. Ему присваивается временное звание капитана.  
— Но…  
— Но если старший офицер эмоционально скомпрометирован, то он обязан передать командование следующему по старшинству офицеру или обладающему наибольшим авторитетом гражданскому.  
Боунз мог только в восхищении крутить головой. Все-таки остроухий гоблин оказался крайне полезным членом экипажа.  
Доктор Башир предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку достучаться до взрослых  
— Гарак, леди С’Чайн, они же дети!  
— В уставе нигде не обговаривается возраст.  
Башир сел на кушетку и печально посмотрел на них:  
— Тем не менее, вы — дети. Я отвечаю за вас. Я должен сохранить ваши жизни и здоровье.:  
Джим растерялся. Когда доктор громко и нервно орал на них, он воспринимал его как досадную помеху, которую нужно убрать с пути. Но доктор Башир, смотрящий на него в отчаянии, был слишком уязвимым в своем желании во чтобы то ни стало защитить их. Его арест был бы действительно свинским поступком. Ситуация сложилась патовая.  
Выручил всех Гарак. Он потянул Джима в сторону и вполголоса сказал:  
— Капитан, я могу поговорить с доктором наедине?  
— У вас пять минут, Гарак, — облегченно вдохнул Джим.  
— Я уверяю вас, что сполна воспользуюсь этим временем.  
— Хорошо.  
И Джим отошел к остальным, оставив доктора и Гарака в неясном подобии уединения.  
Пока шло обсуждение того, что именно нужно сделать в медотсеке, Маккой изо всех сил прислушивался к происходящему на кушетке.  
К сожалению, говорили вполголоса и до Леонарда долетали лишь отрывки бурного разговора.  
— ...дети…  
— ...не дети…  
— … естественно, дети....  
— … не совсем…  
— ...как я могу позволить им…  
— … нет другого выхода…  
— … идиот…  
— ...хороший план…  
— ...самоубийственный…  
— … слишком эмоциональны…  
— ...а ты бы…  
— ...скомпрометирован…  
Тут их голоса понизились до еле слышного шепота и Боунз уже ничего не слышал. Через пару минут разговор закончился, и они вернулись к остальным. Доктор Башир нервно сглотнул и произнес, обращаясь к Джиму:  
— Как офицер ЗФ, я признаю свою эмоциональную скомпрометированность в данном конкретном случае. Поскольку мое состояние было крайне близко к неуравновешенному, то в присутствии двух совершеннолетних и дееспособных граждан, я признаю, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, ваше право капитана на период чрезвычайной ситуации.  
— Коней на переправе не меняют, — пискнул Чехов и снова спрятался за леди Аманду, — так папа говорит.  
— Замечательное идиоматическое выражение, прекрасно подходящее к нашей ситуации, — провозгласил Гарак. — А теперь давайте поподробнее обсудим наши планы.

* * *  
В конце концов, спустя пару охранных циклов, все было решено. Доктор Башир, как взрослый, настоял на одном — заряды будут устанавливать он и Гарак. Просто потому, что “спички детям не игрушка” и “Элим лучше знает”. Боунз предпочитал не задаваться вопросом, почему Элим Гарак должен знать взрывное дело лучше, чем все остальные.  
Джим согласился с этой частью плана. Он хотел выдать самодеятельным подрывникам пару фазеров, но Гарак отклонил его любезное приглашение, сказав, что в его мастерской найдется пара вещей, которые смогут им помочь.  
Их часть плана была практически самоубийственной, но, по мнению доктора, все же не такой опасной. Боунз бы с ним поспорил, но времени не было.  
— Капитан, разрешите подытожить? — Спок был занудно спокоен. Можно было подумать, что ему сорок пять, а не пятнадцать (или сколько там на самом деле). — Мы поднимаемся к командному центру. Ждем сигнала от доктора Башира и Гарака. Дожидаемся, пока ромуланцы отвлекутся на взрывы. Выводим из строя охранников, захватываем командный центр, открываем конференц-зал и забираем оттуда всех. Так?  
— Знаешь, когда ты это проговариваешь вслух, — с сомнением произнес Джим, — мне начинает казаться, что у нас нет даже одного процента на успех.  
— Напротив, капитан, — Боунз мог поклясться, что чертов гоблин ловит кайф от всего происходящего, — присутствие доктора и Гарака увеличивает наши шансы на успех до 4,008%.  
— Мне охрененно полегчало, Спок. Вот просто охрененно.  
— Это был эмм… сарказм, капитан?  
— Нет, всего лишь суровая правда жизни.  
— Главное для вас перевести всех в командный центр, — вмешался Гарак.  
— Почему?  
— Если вы в нем забаррикадируетесь, то считайте, что вы в безопасности. Он полностью автономен и выдерживает прямое попадание фотонной торпеды.  
— Ну нифига ж себе.  
— Капитан, поумерьте свои незрелые восторги, — тон Гарака был слишком кислым для простого упрека. — Когда вы попадете внутрь, то должны будете перейти ввести вот эту последовательность на центральной консоли, — он протянул Джиму листок с написанными от руки цифрами, — тогда управление командным центром станет полностью автономным.  
— Откуда вы это знаете, Гарак?  
— Ну, я же не спрашиваю откуда вы знаете, что один из путей отхода из доков идет через мой магазин.  
— Один-один.  
— Ты еще пятюну ему кинь, идиот, — чуть слышно прошипел Леонард.  
Тут леди Аманда откашлялась.  
— Я попрошу минуточку внимания. Капитан, — обратилась она к Джиму, — думаю, что мое присутствие для вас необязательно. Я бы хотела вернуться к моему мужу.  
— Нет!  
— Нет!  
— Мама, нет!  
— Простите меня, мальчики, но да, — она подошла к Споку. — Милый, я обещаю не рисковать. Я проберусь к нему так же, как мы уходили, и просто посмотрю. Если там будут посторонние, клянусь, я не буду вмешиваться, — она слегка помедлила, — что бы не случилось.  
Боунз вздрогнул: леди Аманда держала за спиной два скрещенных пальца. Черта с два она не собирается вмешиваться. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы высказаться, но поймал прищуренный взгляд Гарака. Тот отрицательно качнул головой и переместился так, чтобы прикрыть леди Аманду со спины.  
— Но, мама…  
— Спок, это не обсуждается.  
— Кхм… Простите, может скромный портной внести предложение?  
— Я слушаю вас, Гарак, — леди Аманда благосклонно ему кивнула.  
— Я предлагаю вам часть пути пройти с нами. Я покажу вам обходные пути к оранжерее, имея на руках падд, вы не заблудитесь в вентиляционных шахтах. Вряд ли станционная спелеология входила в круг ваших интересов.  
— Вы правы, Гарак, не входила. Я благодарна вам за ваше предложение и с удовольствием им воспользуюсь.  
— Вот видите, молодой человек, — обратился Гарак к Споку, — ваша мама будет в надежных руках. Да еще и с личным доктором под мышкой.  
— Я не настолько компактен, — возмутился Башир.  
— Конечно, нет, дорогой друг.  
— Простите, — иногда Джим был неуместно вежлив, — так все-таки, где у вас лазерный резак?


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
Выждав цикл, они аккуратно переместились обратно в магазин Гарака. Боунз слегка мандражировал, Джим притворялся спокойным, Спок чудовищно нервничал, но внешне казался невозмутимым, и только Паша был действительно спокоен. В его сознании все происходящее тянуло на отличное приключение.  
Спустя четверть часа они притаились в крохотном техническом отсеке, как раз между конференц-залом и командным центром. Джим полушепотом повторял инструкции:  
— Дожидаемся взрыва, ждем отхода, отвлекаем внимание, вырубаем, заходим, выводим, вламываемся, баррикадируемся.  
— Заткнись уже, — нервное бормотание Боунз не собирался никому спускать. Даже Джиму, — идиот.  
— Чего это я иди…  
Договорить Джим не успел. Раздался взрыв, через 20 секунд еще один, и еще. Заорала сигнализация, послышался топот, выкрики. Они замерли, стараясь понять, что же происходит снаружи.  
Наконец все немного стихло, Боунз молча ткнул пальцем на себя, затем на дверь и, дождавшись ответного кивка Джима, осторожно выскользнул наружу. Вернувшись через пару минут, он показал один палец. На беззвучный вопрос Джима “Где?”, он мотнул головой в направлении предполагаемого противника.  
— Приготовиться, — все также беззвучно прошептал Джим. — Боунз, отвлечешь.  
— Да.  
Но Маккой не успел ничего сделать, между его ног юркнул мелкий и рванул на волю.  
— Куда? — отчаянным шепотом проорал Джим и рванул вслед за ним с фазером наперевес. Спок и Боунз кинулись следом.  
Павел Андреевич, не сбавляя скорости, проскакал вперед, завернул за угол и радостно заверещал:  
— Здрасти. А вы мою маму не видели?  
Охранник-ромуланец не ожидал столь беспримерной наглости и сразу не нашелся с ответом. А Паша, не сбавляя оборотов, продолжил:  
— Не видели, значит, ну, тогда — пока, — и, не теряя времени, рванул обратно под возмущенный вопль охранника “А ну, стой!”  
— Никогда не стоит так беззаботно забегать за угол, — наставительно произнес Джим Кирк, когда здоровенный ромуланец рухнул на пол под недружественным огнем трех фазеров. Правда, Боунз был уверен, что он слегка промазал, но ведь главное — это результат.  
Результат валялся оглушенным.  
— Надо связать его, — решил Джим. Спок, не говоря ни слова, отправился обратно в каморку, и вышел оттуда через полминуты, таща в руках внушительную бухту кабеля.  
Через непродолжительное время ромуланец напоминал красиво упакованный рождественский подарок.  
— Как сказала бы Джоанна, — не подумав, подставился Маккой, — это самый трендовый цвет в этом сезоне.  
— Джоанна, — скептически посмотрел на него Джим, — ты имеешь ввиду Джоанну Стингрей?  
— Ну да.  
— Чувак, ты реально ухлестываешь за Джоанной?  
— А что такого?  
— Мне жаль тебя, — Джим похлопал Маккоя по плечу.  
— А мне жаль прерывать вашу дружескую беседу, но мы еще не закончили, — прервал Спок их увлекательный диалог.  
— Минуту, — бросил ему Кирк, — Павел Андреевич…  
Паша с опаской приблизился на безопасное расстояние и встал по стойке смирно.  
— Павел Андреевич, вы нарушили прямой приказ…  
— Никак нет, капитан, — пискнул тот.  
— Что никак нет?  
— Вы не запретили мне выходить первым.  
Спок, Боунз и Маккой переглянулись.  
— Подтверждаю, — сказал Спок. — Прямого запрета не было.  
— Вот ведь… хитрюга. Ладно, потом разберемся. Павел Андреевич, включай мозги.

* * *  
Мозги юного русского гения, как всегда, сработали на все сто.  
Через пару томительных минут дверь в конференц-зал была разблокирована.  
Кирк оказался на пороге первым с вполне резонным вопросом:  
— Все жи… — но не успел договорить до конца, когда на него налетел пищащий, всхлипывающий, взбудораженный вихрь. — Полегче.... Нийота… Скотти… Дже… Дженис….  
Куча малышни повисла на руках у Кирка, часть бесстрашно карабкалась на Спока, Маккой чувствовал себя деревом, на которое карабкается дюжина диких котят, и решил, что пора принимать меры.  
— Стоять! — рыкнул он вполголоса. Странно, но этого хватило, чтобы все замерли. — Все назад. Дженис, детей назад.  
— Сейчас же, — подхватил Кирк. — Скотти, лови, — и перекинул тому фазер.  
— А мне? — Нийота явно не хотела оставаться в стороне.  
— На. Ты и Скотти — держите под прицелом лифт. Кексик, — он поискал глазами пухлого пацана, — идешь с ними. Паша, ты с нами.  
— Да, капитан.  
И они осторожно двинулись к дверям командного центра.  
— Они нас видят? — Маккой постарался задать вопрос самым скучающим тоном.  
— Вряд ли, Боунз. Видишь, вот там и там следы фазерного разряда. Там были камеры. Я думаю, они могут просканировать ограниченный участок пространства, в поле прямой видимости от двери. И это все.  
— Хорошо.  
— Так… Паша… Повторяешь свой трюк. Подходишь к центральной консоли, вызываешь, говоришь что-нибудь идиотское и убегаешь. Понял?  
— Да!  
— Поехали.  
Сердце Маккоя бешено стучало, а вот время растянулось, как кусок плотной резины. Казалось, что каждая секунда длится час. Голоса доносились до него словно в замедленной съемке, и даже Паша не пищал, а говорил медленным густым басом. Но как только дверь командного центра открылась, время сжалось и понеслось вперед с огромной скоростью. Спустя два вздоха все было кончено.  
Но в эти два вздоха поместилось слишком много.  
Вот Джим выдернул замешкавшегося Пашу и, перекинув его дальше в коридор, открыл огонь по первому появившемуся в проеме ромуланцу. Того задело только по касательной, и он кинулся на Джима, но Боунз с удивительной для себя ловкостью подрезал его оглушающим зарядом фазера. Из командного центра начали стрелять, и Джим заорал “ложись!”, и все действительно попадали на пол. Второй ромуланец появился на пороге с оружием наперевес, и Боунз отчетливо понял, что им конец, и закричал Скотти “уходите, уходите!”, как выяснилось, что не все последовали приказу Джима. Сверху с какой-то приступки на спину ромуланцу прыгнул Спок. Растрепанный, бешеный Спок, который старался вцепиться пальцами в плечо противника. Тот попытался сбросить его, и попытка почти удалась, если бы не Ухура, которая понеслась навстречу ромуланцу с распущенными волосами, завывая, как банши. Не то, чтобы Маккой слышал много банши в своей жизни, но мог поклясться, что Ухура дала бы сто очков вперед любой ирландской нечисти. Мгновения растерянности от вида разъяренной Ухуры хватило. Спок плотно вцепился в плечо ромуланца, и тот упал, как подкошенный.  
— Что это такое? — заорал Джим.  
— Вулканский нервный захват, — отрапортовал Спок и слез со спины поверженного врага.  
Боунз выдохнул и встал на четвереньки. В голове гудело, словно бы ему хорошо съездили по уху.  
— Ну нифига ж себе повоевали.  
Сам Джим был уже на ногах и протянул ему руку, как вдруг Леонард услышал вопль Кексика:  
— Лифт поднимается.  
“Какого черта, — хотел сказать Маккой, — “Пошли бы вы все...”, но промолчал, а только схватил фазер и понесся к лифту.  
Нийота крикнула что-то Джиму и ворвалась в командный центр.  
— Чисто! — ее вопль отразился от стен.  
— Быстро, быстро, быстро! — заорал Джим. Дженис была наготове и, словно курица-наседка, погнала всех своих подопечных в командный центр. Сулу ей помогал.  
А Боунз смотрел, как поднимается лифт, и думал, что вот теперь-то совершенно точно им не выстоять. Но рядом встал Джим, с другой стороны Скотти со Споком, и ему стало так легко и свободно, как будто не было последних ужасных суток.  
Краем глаза Маккой видел, как обратно в конференц-зал метнулся Паша, вытащил из-под стула какую-то крошечную девочку и побежал обратно. В этот момент двери лифта тренькнули и начали открываться.  
Боунз напрягся, но к его удивлению, в лифте не было ромуланцев, а только…  
— Бомба! — на этот раз первым начал орать Кексик.  
— Уходим, уходим, уходим!  
Боунз развернулся, отбросил фазер, схватил в охапку Пашу и неизвестную девчонку и побежал так быстро, как не бегал никогда в жизни.  
Спок целеустремленно тащил за собой ругающегося Скотти.  
Джим бежал последним.  
Они влетели в центр одновременно со взрывом и Нийота моментально хлопнула по кнопке закрытия двери, отсекая огненный вихрь, несущийся им вслед.  
И в этот момент Боунз отрубился. Когда он пришел в себя, то ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, на самом деле, наверное, не больше минуты. Все стояли там же, где и были. Рядом с ним подвывала крошечная девочка с синими обвисшими бантами в косичках. Около нее сидел Паша и гладил ее по голове, ощущая себя могучим защитником всех обиженных и угнетенных.  
— Код, — шевельнул губами Боунз, — код…  
— Я все сделал, — Джим опустился рядом с ним. — Мы полностью автономны и защищены от нападения.  
— Сигнал “Кельвину”?  
— Отправили. Это можно было сделать автоматически. Просто ввести нужный набор команд. Ты полежи, Боунз. Спок говорит, что тебя слегка контузило при взрыве.  
Подлетела Дженис с водой и пледом наперевес. Вид у нее был настолько решительный, что Леонард даже испугался, что сейчас за что-нибудь огребет, но она напоила его водой и засунула сложенный плед под голову.  
Боунз решил, что он только на секунду закроет глаза, и не заметил, как уплыл, не обращая внимания на яркий свет, гул голосов и прочие помехи.  
Проснулся он через полчаса, от того, что по нему резво кто-то проскакал, а потом еще раз и еще. Он лениво приоткрыл глаза. Вся мелочь, под руководством Паши играла в салки, используя для беготни все свободное и несвободное пространство. Рядом, не обращая внимания, на беготню, подложив руку под голову, спал Кексик и смешно причмокивал губами во сне.  
К нему подошел Джим с миской чего-то дымящегося, аккуратно лавируя между бегающими.  
— Ты только посмотри на них Боунз. Побывали в заложниках, поспали, поели и теперь носятся, как стадо бизонов, — с этими словами он вручил Маккою миску с овсянкой. И в ответ на его страдающий взгляд только пожал плечами: — Дженис велела дать тебе овсянки. По ее словам, это полезно и питательно.  
Овсянка так овсянка. Есть хотелось зверски, и Боунз принялся за кашу. Она оказалось неожиданно вкусной.  
Джим с интересом за ним наблюдал:  
— Да ты просто английский лорд, Боунзи. Еще пара порций, и ты потребуешь себе фрак, цилиндр и Букингемский дворец в придачу.  
— Тогда уж лучше Балморал, — чавкая, пробормотал Боунз.  
— А что это?  
— Тоже королевский замок, но, по крайней мере, в Шотландии.  
— Ну да, как я мог забыть… Шотландцы рулят… Крутые до невозможности.  
— Тут кто-то имеет что-то против шотландцев, — к ним подхромал Скотти, — уж не ты ли, мой золотоволосый англосаксонский друг?  
— Я из Айовы, — оскорбился Джим.  
— … сказал чувак, который родился на USS “Кельвин” в разгар убийственного кризиса, — лениво сказал осоловевший Маккой, доевший кашу и ощущающий, как сытое тепло разливается по телу.  
— Для Кирков не бывает неразрешимых ситуаций, — гордо заявил Джим.  
— О, кстати, — заинтересовался Скотти, — а как твой папа сумел выбраться из той ловушки?  
— Кобаяши Мару, — зевнул Маккой.  
— Что?  
— Исполняющий обязанности капитана Джордж Кирк, сумел запустить компьютерный вирус в подпрограмму корабля ромуланцев. Это дало необходимое время для того, чтобы уйти в варп. Вирус потом назвали “Кобаяши Мару”, — Спок, как всегда подошел незаметно и знал больше всех.  
— Спасибо, гала-вики, — бормотнул Джим и вдруг выпрямился. — Ромуланцы. Корабль ромуланцев. Как он назвался. Ну… У кого падд под рукой?  
— “Нарада”, — раздался голос Нийоты. — Он назывался “Нарада”.  
— Твою же мать, — с чувством выругался исполняющий обязанности капитана Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.  
Они переглянулись.  
— Надо предупредить отца, — младший Кирк рванул к центральной консоли.  
— Джим, нет, — рявкнул Скотти. — Нет. Если ты пошлешь автоматическое сообщение, то можешь раскрыть “Кельвин”. Если они в режиме “стелс”, то направленный луч передачи раскроет их местоположение.  
— Спок? — взгляд Кирка на гоблина был преисполнен надежды.  
— Я сожалею, капитан, но это правда.  
— Да твою же…  
Все-таки Леонард “Боунз” Маккой не зря был пессимистом. По закону космической подлости, именно в этот момент экран центральной консоли засветился вызовом. Первой к нему подскочила Ухура, что-то повернула в настройках и протянула Джиму наушник:  
— Держи. Мы их слышим, а они будут слышать только то, что ты скажешь им в микрофон.  
— Понял.  
На экране появилось лицо ромуланца, все в татуировках и шрамах.  
— Говорит командир корабля “Нарада” — Неро. Я хочу поговорить со старшим офицером.  
— Я слушаю вас, — Джим немного дал петуха. Лицо на экране хищно ухмыльнулось.  
— Что за птенчик мне отвечает?  
Боунз замотал головой и зашипел: “Не говори, Джим, не будь идиотом”. Тот кивнул головой и откашлялся:  
— Птенчик у которого хватило сил отбить командный центр.  
— Туше! Кажется, так у вас говорят.  
— У нас говорят по-разному. Чего вы хотите?  
— Тут скорее надо спрашивать, чего хотите вы?  
— В каком смысле?  
Боунз хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и прошептал: “Спокойнее, Джим. Не подставляйся”.  
— У меня тут есть кое-кто, кто представляет несомненную ценность для своей расы в частности и всей Федерации в целом.  
Леонард увидел, как резко побледнел Спок. Наплевав на уроки ксенобиологии и боязнь контактной телепатии, он схватил его за руки, изо всех сил транслируя “это не Сарек, успокойся, это не Сарек”. Спок совершенно по-детски всхлипнул и уставился на него с надеждой.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — Джим пытался сохранить хорошую мину, но знал, что у него на руках практически нет козырей.  
— Сейчас поймете, — камера отъехала дальше, в поле зрения попали другие ромуланцы, какие-то обломки и…  
— Леди Дакс, — выдохнул Паша.  
Джадзия Дакс стояла между двух ромуланцев. Вид у нее был измученный и основательно потрепанный.  
— Трилл Дакс достойно продал свою свободу, — проговорил Неро. — Мы ценим во врагах боевой дух, но не настолько, чтобы подвергать опасности наши жизни. Если вы не сдадитесь в течении десяти минут, Дакс будет расстреляна прямо здесь. Еще через десять минут я расстреляю первую попавшуюся мне женщину из пленников. А ведь она может оказаться чьей-то мамой, птенчик. Так что… Время пошло.  
В командном центре повисла тишина.  
Джим растер руками лицо, размазав по нему грязь и копоть, которые просто не успел смыть.  
— А я так устал, Боунз, — пробормотал он. — Я так устал.  
— Джим…  
— Я пойду, Леонард. Я не имею права не пойти. Ты же понимаешь?!  
Маккой кивнул. Молча. Говорить было не о чем.  
Джим все тер руками лицо, пытаясь то ли удержать слезы, то ли придать себе хоть немного бодрости. Наконец, он опустил руки и посмотрел на Маккоя.  
— Чего ты лыбишься, придурок?  
— Не могу удержаться, ты прям как капитан Блад.  
— Чего?  
— “Блад резко повернулся, и лорд Уиллогби только сейчас увидел страшный облик капитана. Шлем его был сбит на сторону, передняя часть кирасы прогнута, жалкие обрывки рукава прикрывали обнаженную правую руку, забрызганную кровью. Из-под всклокоченных волос его струился алый ручеек — кровь из раны превращала его черное, измученное лицо в какую-то ужасную маску. Но сквозь эту страшную маску неестественно ярко блестели синие глаза, и, смывая кровь, грязь и пороховую копоть, катились по щекам слезы…” — процитировал Маккой любимый роман.  
Кирк закатил глаза:  
— Боунзи, в душе ты все-таки сопливый романтик.  
— Ну, раз я романтик, — Леонард, не стесняясь, сгреб Джима в объятия и горячечно прошептал в подставленное ухо: — Только попробуй сдохнуть, придурок. Я тебя собственными руками закопаю и спляшу рил на твоей могиле.  
— Понял, мамочка, — закатил глаза Джим. — Все, я пошел.  
И вышел за порог.  
Кто-то из малышни попытался заплакать, но Дженис Рэнд отвесила пару подзатыльников, и все затихли.  
— Я переведу сообщение на малый экран. Мало ли… — проговорила Ухура.  
Боунз переглянулся со Споком. У того был до крайности странный вид. Маккой, конечно, еще не был хорошим знатоком гоблинского настроения, но тот явно что-то замышлял.  
В голове у Маккоя тоненько звенела струна, забираясь тоном все выше, выше и выше, пока наконец не лопнула с оглушительным звоном.  
И тогда Маккой сказал:  
— Manu forti…  
— Что? — не расслышала Ухура.  
— Manu forti, — чуть громче повторил Боунз, — Силой принуждения или с сильной рукой.  
Он оглянулся, увидел вокруг непонимающие лица и объяснил:  
— Это девиз клана Маккоев. Воин клана не может избегать битвы. Я иду за Джимом.  
— И я, — напряженно проговорил Спок, словно боялся, что ему откажут.  
— Скотти, — неожиданным хором окликнули они.  
— Да? — он растерянно переводил взгляд с одного не другого, не понимая, кого ему слушать в первую очередь.  
На Боунза вдруг снизошло космическое спокойствие.  
— Ты остаешься за старшего. Идти с нами не можешь, ты ранен. Запритесь. Помощь скоро будет.  
Он кивнул и вышел. Спок последовал за ним. Скотти взмахнул рукой и заблокировал дверь.  
Идти молча было стремно, и Боунзу вдруг вспомнилось:  
— Я не хотел бы смерти рядом с тем,  
Кто умереть боится вместе с нами.  
Сегодня день святого Криспиана;  
Кто невредим домой вернется, тот  
Воспрянет духом, станет выше ростом  
При имени святого Криспиана, — проговорил Маккой, вспоминая, что же там дальше.  
Спок странно посмотрел на него и продолжил, пока они спускались по лестнице:  
— Под звон стаканов будут поминаться.  
Старик о них расскажет повесть сыну,  
И Криспианов день забыт не будет  
Отныне до скончания веков;  
С ним сохранится память и о нас.  
О нас, о горсточке счастливцев, братьев.  
Тот, кто сегодня кровь со мной прольет,  
Мне станет братом: как бы ни был низок,  
Его облагородит этот день.  
— ...И проклянут свою судьбу дворяне,  
Что в этот день не с нами, а в кровати:  
Язык прикусят, лишь заговорит  
Соратник наш в бою в святой Криспинов день, — подхватил Маккой, и они вышли на Променад.


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
— Я не отдам вам детей, — спокойно проговорил Джим. — Вы и сами понимаете, что это невозможно. Но я готов обменять себя на леди Дакс.  
— Смотри-ка, птенчик, ты не один такой храбрец.  
Джим оглянулся. Маккой мог поклясться, что в его глазах одновременно плескались и раздражение, и радость.  
— Они тут ни при чем. Это только между нами.  
— Какой прок мне от тебя, птенчик? Чем ты ценнее Дакс?  
Леди Дакс хотела что-то сказать, но Неро хлестко ударил ее по губам.  
— Прекратите! — отчаянно крикнул, Джим. — Нельзя бить женщину.  
— Она не женщина, — засмеялся Неро, — Она трилл.  
— Она женщина, — упрямо произнес Джим. — Леди Джадзия Дакс, старший научный сотрудник станции “Глубокий космос 9”.  
— Пусть так, — согласился Неро, — так чем ты ценнее старшего научного сотрудника станции?  
Джим глубоко вздохнул и оглянулся. Боунз вдруг понял, что он собирается сделать и в отчаянии замотал головой, но было уже поздно:  
— Я Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, сын Джорджа Кирка, капитана USS “Кельвин”.  
Неро замер:  
— Вот как? Да, птенчик, это повышает твою ценность в разы.  
Дальше случилось нечто совершенно невероятное. На Променад высыпали люди в темно-красной форме сотрудников безопасности, а по громкой связи раздался голос:  
— Говорит капитан корабля “Кельвин” Джордж Кирк. Вы окружены, и я настоятельно советую вам сдаться.  
Маккой видел, как Неро выхватил фазер и наставил его на Джима. К ним спешили люди, но они не успевали. И тогда случилось неожиданное. Джадзия Дакс растолкала своих охранников, кинулась к Неро и ловкой подсечкой опрокинула его навзничь. Заряд фазера, направленный на Джима, ушел вверх. На Джадзию с ревом набросились охранники, Джим вместо того, чтобы бежать прочь, рванул ей на помощь. К нему самому кинулся Спок, неожиданно легко отпихнув со своего пути очередного ромуланца.  
Боунз сбросил с себя оцепенение и бросился к этим двум обалдуям, которые заслуживали как минимум четвертования за свое безрассудство.  
Он влетел в самую гущу драки. Пару раз врезал кому-то по зубам, но челюсть попалась крепкая.  
В пылу драки, метеля ромуланца, Боунз не заметил кулак, летящий ему прямо в висок. Последней мыслью, мелькнувшей в его мозгу перед тем, как отрубиться, была совершенно прозаическая “Теперь отдохну”.

* * *  
Болело все. Даже глазные яблоки под закрытыми веками.  
“Странно, — вяло удивился Боунз, — а вроде бы в глаз я не получал”.  
Вокруг был какой-то неясный шум, Маккой никак не мог его идентифицировать.  
Шум слегка раздражал. И еще ужасно хотелось пить. Вот просто ужасно. Стараясь не шевелиться, Маккой воображал внутри себя Великую вулканскую пустыню, по которой группами бродят земные верблюды. Этого не могло быть на самом деле, но, в конце концов, это же была его фантазия. Значит, он имел право воображать то, что ему захочется.  
От продумывания маршрута караванов по пескам Вулкана Боунза отвлек свистящий шепот:  
— Джим, посмотри, посмотри, он очнулся.  
Второй, не менее свистящий голос, строго прошептал:  
— Паша, немедленно отойди от него. В лоб дам.  
— Ну, Джиииим…  
— Кхаак… — каркнул Маккой, не открывая глаза и закашлялся. Горло драло наждачкой. — Как же вы меня задолбали. Помереть спокойно не дадут.  
Два голоса на секунду стихли и взорвались многоголосым гомоном.  
— Позовите доктора, — заорал кто-то.  
— Пустите меня. Ему надо попить, — это, кажется, была Дженис, благослови варп ее душу.  
— Что вы орете, как на орионском базаре? — это совершенно точно Нийота.  
— Нийота, все просто рады, — вступил Скотти.  
Дальше Маккой просто перестал угадывать кто и что говорит.  
— Расступитесь, вы, малолетние придурки.  
— Уберите детей.  
— Сама ты деть.  
— Да пропустите же меня.  
— А кто-нибудь сказал доктору?  
— Боунз, ты как себя чувствуешь?  
— Джим, немедленно отойди.  
— Чегой-то отойди.  
Наверное, Дженис все-таки пробилась через все кордоны, потому что в губы Маккоя ткнулась широкая соломинка, и через нее в пересохшее, пустынное горло полилась прохладная вода. Первый глоток был блаженством. Даже галдеж вокруг уже не раздражал, так что Леонард рискнул и решил приоткрыть глаза. Вокруг все немедленно стихло. Он осмотрелся. Естественно, он лежал в палате медотсека. Кажется, в самой большой. Вокруг были все. Куча мелкоты, которую он до сих пор не знал, как зовут, и Джим, и Нийота, и Скотти, и Дженис, и Спок (до отвращения прилизанный и аккуратный), и Кексик, и Сулу, и Паша, держащий за руку, ту самую крошечную девочку. Ее светлые волосы были опять заплетены в косички с синими бантами.  
— Это Кристина, — сказал Паша, увидев, что взгляд Боунза остановился на них. — Ей три года, она стеснительная, но собирается стать медсестрой. Будет твоей помощницей.  
Будущая медсестра покрылась нежным румянцем и засунула себе в рот палец. Маккой закатил глаза, но никто не оценил глубину его саркастичного взгляда.  
— Смотрите, смотрите, ему плохо.  
— Точно, у него глаза закатились!  
— Да доктора позовите же…  
— Где доктор Башир?  
— Немедленно все замолчали! — грозно раздалось от порога. Маккой и не подозревал, что доктор способен на такой грозный рык. — Всех посторонних я прошу покинуть палату.  
Часть малышей покорно потянулась к выходу, но Кристина отрицательно покачала головой, вцепилась одной рукой в кровать и кажется, приготовилась зарыдать.  
Доктор Башир был все-таки сообразительным малым. Оценив сложившуюся ситуацию, он продолжил уже более мягким тоном:  
— Но близкие друзья могут остаться.  
Вся толпа детей, уже почти вышедшая из палаты, немедленно рванула обратно.  
Маккой нашел глазами Джима и состроил совершенно несчастное лицо. Тот понятливо кивнул и практически мгновенно выставил из палаты почти всех. Остались лишь свои и еще Кристина. Было понятно, что эту крошку невозможно будет сдернуть с места даже подъемным краном.  
Пока Джим занимался выставлением лишнего народа, Башир осмотрел Маккоя:  
— Ну, что я хочу сказать. По-моему, все идет отлично. Еще денек-другой под врачебным наблюдением и вы, коллега, будете в полном порядке.  
— Спа... спасибо.  
— Вам спасибо. И, что я хочу сказать, молодые люди, — доктор строго оглядел всех присутствующих. — Если бы я только знал в какую опасную заваруху вы попадете, то отправил бы вас взрывать бомбы, а лучше всего запер бы вместе с собой в медицинском отсеке.  
— Ага-ага. И не получили бы массу кайфа от роли диверсанта.  
У доктора Башира хватило совести слегка покраснеть.  
— Что случилось? — Боунза разобрало любопытство.  
— Да ты не представляешь. Я с папой смотрел записи с камер наблюдения. Доктор с Гараком, как два ниндзя-флэксианца, прокрались к докам, заложили взрывчатку, подорвали ее и потом бегали по станции, оглушая всех, кого встретили на своем пути.  
— Не бегали, молодой человек, — строго произнес Башир, — а отступали в соответствии с намеченным планом.  
— Ну, если это сейчас так называется….  
— Леонард Горацио Маккой, — раздался строгий голос от двери, и сердце Боунза ухнуло и ушло в пятки.  
— Мама, — пискнул он, и с трудом подавил немужественное желание забиться поглубже под одеяло.  
— Я улетаю на конференцию на два дня, возвращаюсь, и что же я застаю по прибытии?  
— Что, мам?  
— Твоего отца, побывавшего в плену, а своего сына на больничной койке! Леонард Горацио, твое безответственное поведение... — она замолчала на секунду и обвела глазами всех присутствующих в палате. Маккой знал, каким суровым может быть взгляд настоящей южной матери. Вон, даже доктор Башир поежился, несмотря на то, что он давно взрослый. — Ты мог пострадать, ты мог погибнуть… Какого черта, Леонард… — и Маккой с ужасом услышал, как мама всхлипнула. — Ты подумал обо мне? А о папе? Его сын… — голос ее прервался.  
Маккой прикрыл глаза, мечтая провалиться сквозь все палубы станции. А потом на его лоб легла прохладная мамина рука, она наклонилась к нему, мягко поцеловала в лоб и тихо шепнула:  
— Я тобой горжусь. Ты большой молодец, сын, — и продолжила гораздо более громким тоном, больно ухватив Леонарда за ухо, — но если ты еще раз отчебучишь что-нибудь подобное, я тебе уши оборву. — И со всей сил дернула Боунза за ухо.  
— Уй, мам, больно же…  
— Я знаю, Леонард Горацио, — сказала мама уже гораздо более спокойным тоном и решительно взяв доктора Башира за руку, отошла с ним подальше. — Доктор, мне надо обсудить с вами режим для нашего героя.  
Боунз в сотый раз за то утро закатил глаза.  
— Привет, Лео, — раздался тихий голос.  
— Ну, только этой тут не хватало, — прошептал Джим.  
На пороге стояла Джоанна. Его Джоанна. Или не его? За ней маячил Джей Сиско, известный соперник. Но, к счастью, в палату он не прошел, остался за дверью.  
— Я принесла тебе зефир, — сообщила Джоанна, присев на небольшой табурет. Она кокетливо расправила складки юбки и изящно скрестила ноги. Немного полюбовалась на свои ногти, поправила локоны и, наконец, обратила внимание на Маккоя. — Как ты тут?  
— Нормально, — просипел он, краем глаза заметив, что все присутствующие, включая его маму, закатили глаза. — Мы тут это… станцию спасали.  
— Лео, — она строго посмотрела на него, — мама говорит, что это было ужасно безответственно с вашей стороны. Вы должны были сидеть и ждать помощи.  
— Она это серьезно, Боунз? — Павел Андреевич от возмущения вышел из роли молчаливого статиста.  
— Боунз? Что это за собачья кличка? — Джоанна сморщила носик. — Почему всякие малыши называют тебя собачьими кличками?  
Боунз молча смотрел на нее и не понимал, что он в ней нашел. Ну, да, красивая вроде, так Нийота красивее, и Дженис тоже, а эта… Эта просто дура! И решил немедленно озвучить крамольную мысль:  
— Джоанна, ты такая дура!  
Та оторопела и с недоумением уставилась на своего восставшего кавалера.  
— Леонард Горацио, — раздался строгий голос матери. Но продолжить она не успела. У двери раздалось покашливание и в палату ввалилась целая делегация. Там был отец Джима, коммандер Сиско, посол Сарек с женой, какой-то неизвестный адмирал и еще куча непонятного народу.  
— Комиссия ЗФ, ща нам звездюлей пропишут, — шепнул Джим и выпрямился у изголовья, словно охраняя.  
Джоанну как ветром сдуло с табурета. Поняв, что к выходу ей не пробиться, она отошла в самый дальний угол палаты.  
— Леонард Горацио Маккой, — произнес неизвестный адмирал и Боунз с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза. Его в жизни не называли полным именем столько раз, сколько сегодня. — Ваши действия и действия ваших друзей под командованием так называемого капитана Кирка, — адмирал кивнул в сторону Джима, и всех остальных, — были безрассудны и отличались излишним риском. Но при всех допущенных капитаном ошибках, его действия привели к тому, что станцию удалось спасти практически без потерь. Командование ЗФ благодарит вас за проведенную операцию.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — ответил за всех Джим. А Боунз только кивнул.  
— Я надеюсь, что в дальнейшем, больше не возникнут подобные ситуации, где дети, — тут адмирал смущенно хмыкнул и исправился, — где молодые люди окажутся последним форпостом Федерации и будут подвергать себя неоправданной опасности.  
Все торжественно помолчали. А потом из толпы вышла леди Дакс, остановилась прямо у койки Маккоя и ласково взъерошила ему волосы:  
— Спасибо, Леонард.  
— Нзшт, — пробурчал смутившийся Боунз.  
Леди Дакс кивнула головой и посмотрела на Джима. Тот стоял покрасневший и пялился на Джадзию, как на божество.  
Она обогнула кровать, встала рядом с Джимом и улыбнулась ему, прежде, чем сделала нечто совершенно невообразимое. Она поцеловала Джима. Прямо в губы.  
Взяла двумя пальцами за подбородок и чмокнула. А потом еще сказала:  
— Ты можешь звать меня Джадзия.  
У мамы Боунза был такой вид, словно она сейчас упадет в обморок. Папа Джима, смущенно посмеиваясь, показал сыну большой палец. Остальные молча созерцали невероятную сцену.  
Молчание затягивалось и Маккой решил, что настало его время. Он откашлялся, дождался всеобщего внимания и спросил:  
— Дженис, пойдешь со мной в кино?  
Та, кивнула, смутившись, а Джим расхохотался на всю палату и заявил:  
— Мы будем лучшим экипажем альфа-квадранта!

THE END.


End file.
